


Here Comes The Groom

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The demon's gone and Sam's getting married...and then his family shows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Implied John/Bobby  
> 2) I will always be in partial denial over the end of IMTOD (I always rewrite it with a happy ending) and that's why it's an AU  
> 3) Yes, we're back in Duluth - why I have **no** idea.

**Disclaimer: Kripke and the CW own them, but my mommy said I can keep Dean, but only if I feed him. I am taking a loan out tomorrow.**

**************

** Prologue **

John Winchester was careful of the time he spent with his son's. After Chicago, he felt the need to put some mileage between them. If all three were together, they would be targeted by the demon, he knew it in his gut.

Then came Daniel's death, which brought them all together again. Following that, it was one thing after another....

The discovery of the Colt, Kate and the nest of vamps, a revelation by the Yellow-Eyed demon regarding Sam, John's possession and finally, the semi, which nearly killed all of them. 

Dean in a coma, hovering between life and death.

John with assorted broken bones, various bruises covering his body both inside and out, floating in and out of consciousness.

And Sam, poor Sam, barely injured, forbidden to stay in a room with his father or brother. He had no money to get a motel room and spent the first night in the hospital waiting room, sleeping in a chair. A doctor felt some sympathy for him and allowed him use of the staff sleeping area and showers. Thankfully, the police were able to recover their belongings from the Impala's trunk. Somehow the cops had missed Dean's little compartment of weapons, of which Sam was eternally thankful; he'd never have been able to explain it. 

Help arrived on the third day. 

Bobby showed up, took one look at Sam and removed him from the hospital. He then checked them into a room at a half decent hotel, and practically forced him into a hot bath. "Sammy, you need this, trust me. Ain't nothin' like a bath after a hunt gone bad." 

"Bubbles?" Sam allowed himself a small laugh, his first in three days. "Bobby, I'm not six anymore. You don't have to use bubbles to make me get in."

"Ain't nothing wrong with bubbles," Bobby nodded in a 'so there' motion. "And unless you need help washing, I'm going to order us up some food."

"No help needed," Sam sighed, closing the door behind Bobby and stripping off his clothes. He sat in the hot water, lay his head back and closed his eyes, drifiting into a light sleep. But as his mind and body further relaxed, Sam fell into REM sleep and began to dream....

_Sam sees his brother's warm smile, the true smile that has always been reserved for Sam alone. He hears Dean's loud laugh and it warms his heart. Sam closes his eyes listening to the sounds and when he opens them he's back in the Impala after the impact, wondering why **he** is alive, why his father and brother are dead. He sees blood. His brother's blood. His father's. His own. He reaches for Dean, shaking him, but Dean doesn't move, and neither does their father. He screams...._

Sam splashed water all over the bathroom as he woke up, catching his breath, wiping away the tears that had fallen while he slept. He quickly drained the tub and showered, drying off and putting on some clean clothes. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam woke up at Dean's bedside and stared down at Dean's still body, remembering what he had seen in his dream. 

Dean **was** with them, hovering between life and death. 

At Missouri's suggestion, Sam brought in a Spirit Board, using whatever psychic power he had to contact Dean - it worked. Unfortunately, with Dean's 'existence' came the warning that there was a Reaper loose in the hospital and it was after him. Armed with this knowledge, Sam informed Bobby; he couldn't fight the reaper alone, not with Dean's soul hanging in the balance. 

It took almost two days and a few deaths, but in the end they set a trap, sending the thing back to Hell. 

And Hell was where Sam's head went to a short while after. 

A vision. 

John ready to make a deal with the demon. His life...his soul...so that Dean would live. And he was going to throw in the Colt as a bonus. But before he could seal the deal, Sam showed up...with Bobby, Caleb, and a dozen other hunters, all wanting a piece of the Yellow-Eyed demon. 

It was Sam who fired the last bullet in the Colt, piercing the demon's chest, seeing it's shocked eyes in it's last moment of existence. "Life's a REAL bitch," he sneered, watching the thing go up in the flames of purgatory that sprang up around it and dragged it down to the bowels of Hell.

It was still another three days before Dean woke up and the first thing he asked was, "How's my baby?"

Sam was smiling at him. "Bobby and dad are gonna fix her up...."

Dean covered Sam's mouth with his fingers, shaking his head. "No, how's my **baby**?" He palmed Sam's face and tried to draw him down for a kiss. 

Sam nearly went with the moment, allowing his lips to touch Dean's. But as his eyes looked deeper into his brother's, he saw they were glazed over. Dean was pumped full of painkillers and had no idea who Sam was. "Dean...." But he allowed himself to be drawn into that kiss, a kiss so warm, so perfect....

"....Love you," Dean murmured as he slipped back into sleep.

"Yeah, bro', I love you too." Sam stood up and, with tears in his eyes, he went outside, hiding behind the building, making sure nobody saw him. 

It was only then he allowed his tears to freely come. God, he had loved Dean since he was a teenager, been in love with him. And for a moment he thought...he thought that Dean loved him also, that the kiss **had** been meant for him, not some woman. But Sam was more then aware of reality. His tears finally ebbed and he returned to his brother's side, happy that Dean was alive. If they weren't meant for a romantic relationship, then so be it. Life would go on, as it always had.

Once he was out of the hospital, and recovering at Bobby's, Dean sent away for school catalogues, any university that had a class-A law program. He showed them to Sam, who ignored them. 

"Not yet, Dean," Sam had told him with a small smile. "There's still more evil that needs to be sent back to Hell. Once it's all gone, I'll go and earn that degree...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

It was now four years, seven months, two weeks, four days, twenty hours and seventeen minutes since the yellow-eyed demon known as the Yellow-Eyed demon had been exorcised back to Hell. 

Sam Winchester didn't know how, but he was always able to calculate that date. School was a distant thought, as was leaving Dean and the hunt. Sam still had some difficulty in controlling his visions, and the telekinesis had come and gone, with Dean speculating it was temporary. He was still able to see dead people, which came in handy on occasion. 

And one night in Duluth....

"Sam, where are they?!" Dean was shouting, unable to see the twin spirits.

"Over there!" Sam screamed back, cutting down an alley.

Dean hated the idea that only Sam could see the damn things. "Fucking psychic bullshit!" This meant he was unable to protect Sam, watch his back. 

Sam drew his gun and shot the first one, hitting it dead on, watching it become corporeal before it dissipated. 

The second one showed itself and Dean took care of her. "Nicely executed, bro'."

They tossed each other their guns, and Sam held his, shrugging. "I dunno, Dean. I still think my Sigma handles better than your Beretta." 

"Oh, so now **you're** a gun connoisseur?" Dean mocked, holding his Beretta. "Mine's bigger then yours."

"In your dreams, dude," Sam teased, running across the street to the Impala. A car came around the corner and before he could get out of the way, it hit him and he bounced off the hood, landing in the middle of the street. 

"SAMMY!" Dean ran to him, falling to his knees. 

"OH MY GOD!" the woman screamed as she got out of her car. "I didn't see him, he ran out...."

"Sammy," Dean whispered, cradling his brother's head in his lap, "please don't be dead."

"Ahh, shit," Sam groaned, trying to sit up. "That hurt."

"Thank God, bro'," Dean smiled, wiping away a couple of tears that were falling down his face. 

"I am so sorry," the woman said, biting back her own tears. 

"Hey, I should have been watching where I was going," Sam smiled at her.

"Look, there's a hospital a few blocks away and...."

Sam shook his head. "I'm okay, really." He stood with Dean's help and continued to smile at her. "Sam Winchester." He nodded to Dean. "And my brother, Dean."

"Victoria Cullum." She took his hand and shook it. "Let me make this up to you, please."

"That's okay, really," Sam said.

Dean took a look at her car, a 2007 Jaguar XE and quickly said, "Yeah, that'd be fine."

"Dean...."

"Shut up, Sam." Dean faced the woman. "Ya know, a trip to the hospital might be in order. His brains might have been scrambled."

"I'm **fine** , Dean."

Dean grabbed his brother by the arm, smiling at Victoria and pulling Sam aside. "Sammy, she drives a new Jaguar, her bag is Coach and her shoes are Prada. I think she can afford whatever we need."

"How do you know all that?"

"Dated a fashion model once. Sammy, I really think you should go to the hospital."

"It's wrong, Dean."

"Fuck wrong. We threaten to sue and I bet she settles...for a shitload of money."

"No." Sam walked back over to her. "I'm fine, really. Uh, nice car."

"It's the new Jaguar. I prefer last year's Benz, but Daddy says this is a safer car."

Dean's stomach clearly growled and Victoria laughed. "How about I buy the two of you dinner?"

Sam's stomach fluttered at the sound of her laugh. "I'd like that."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Two hours later the boys were back in their motel room, and of course Dean had to make a smarmy remark. 

"I get it, bro'," Dean leered. "You want her. That's cool. She has a tight ass, just made for fu...."

"DEAN! That's enough!" Sam took a deep breath. "I like her. She's smart and she makes me laugh. I haven't felt like that since...in a very long time." Sam's face fell. "If you want to leave, Dean, we'll go. Whatever you say."

"All right, Sammy, we'll stay. But only for a couple of days."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam was grinning again and hugged Dean. "You're still the coolest big brother ever." 

Dean only agreed because Sam seemed happy for the first time in years. And his little brother deserved a fine piece of ass like Victoria's. Dean was happy Sam went out with her twice, hearing about their dates when Sam came back to the motel.

On the third night, Sam didn't come back. Oh, Sam did call Dean to check in, told him not to worry, that he was spending the night at Vicki's.

The next day, when Sam returned, Dean told him they were meeting up with their father and Bobby to handle an exorcism in Buffalo.

Sam stayed in Minnesota. 

There was no malice, no anger, and they called each other every day, Sam doing the research and emailing it to Dean. 

Then came an incubus in Austin.

Sam was invited to spend the week-end with Vicki and her family in New York City. 

A poltergeist in Seattle.

A week for Sam in Jamaica.

A demon outside Louisville.

A marriage proposal. 

A shapeshifter in Denver.

A wedding date. 

When Dean got **that** message on his voice-mail he broke every land speed record to get to Minnesota.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Dean's Arrival **

_"Dean, I can't understand you,"_ John said, trying to sort through his older son's babbling. _"You need to calm down. Now pull over and take deep breaths."_

"Can't Dad," Dean said quickly. "Duluth is...I gotta get there because he's...I can't believe that he would...."

_"DEAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP, PULL THE CAR OVER AND DO IT NOW!"_ John's voice bellowed through loud and clear and Dean did as he was told. After a few minutes, John spoke again. _"Dean, speaking calmly, will you please tell me what you're freaking out about?"_

"He's getting married, Dad."

_"Huh?_

"Sam. Is. Getting. Married."

_"Sam who?"_

"Your son."

There was a long pause. 

_"Dean, what the fuck did you say to your Daddy? He just turned whiter then a vamp and all but fell into a chair."_

"Sam's getting...he's...Bobby, do you still know that woman at Wesland?"

_"O-kay, Dean,"_ Bobby said slowly, _"why do you want any info on a hospital?"_

"'Cause of Sammy. He needs some help."

_"Possession? Incubus? Hell's Angels? Aww, shit, that's it again, isn't it? Dean, didn't we tell you to keep that boy out of biker bars?"_

"He's getting married."

_"Who?"_

"SAM!"

_"Sam who?"_ Bobby paused. _"SAMMY?!"_

"YES!"

_"Possession,"_ Bobby said matter-of-factly, _"probably by an incubus. Or she's a succubus."_

"I wish she was, but she's not. The night we met her, I said Christo and...nothing."

_"Is he marrying that Victoria chick?"_

"YES!" Dean screamed and without thinking threw his phone into a tree. "Oh shit." There wasn't enough time to stop anywhere and beg, borrow, or most likely steal another one. He had to get to Duluth, had to stop Sam from making a horrible mistake. Dean opened the car door but before he got in, he banged his head against the hood a few times. "Sure, Deano, what are ya gonna do?" He got in and closed the door, starting the engine. "You gonna tell Sammy you love him? That you've loved him for years?" He shifted the car into drive and put his foot on the gas, then shifted it to the brake. Putting the car back into 'Park', he shut off the engine and sat there, not fighting the tears that were beginning to flow down his face. 

"It's your fault, you know." Dean tilted the mirror so he could see himself. "You tell him you love him, and you kiss him, but only after a semi nearly kills you both. And then you let it drop. Why? Because he doesn't love you like that. If he did, he would have said something after that perfect kiss four years ago. But he didn't, and you didn't, and this whole fucking wedding is all your fault and now you have to go and watch him make eyes at that fucking bimbo and...." Dean caught his breath, halting his ranting. "Sam loves her." He nodded to himself. "He's happy." Dean wiped the last of his tears away. "How could I take that away from him?" He started the engine and pulled back on the road, making a couple of stops for gas...and cigarettes. He hadn't smoked in nearly six years; Sam didn't like it, he thought the smell stunk up the car, and their belongings, something awful. But Sam wouldn't be traveling with Dean anymore, so who the fuck cared? 

It was a good fifteen hours to Duluth from Denver. 

Dean adapted to the 'Sam Winchester School Of Driving' - he'd make it in under ten. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean used to love Duluth. They'd lived there when he was ten, and stayed for almost a year, the longest they had lived anywhere. He and Sam had played in the snow, and he remembered the few times John had played with them, showing them both how to build a snowman. Those were happy times and John had actually stayed sober and gone on very few hunts. It was the best year of his childhood. 

But now he hated the city. Despised it even. All because of a woman.

He followed Sam's driving directions, but was sure he'd made a wrong turn somewhere. The neighborhood he was in had huge mansions, with gates and security people. Thoughts of Prada and Coach went through his head and he realized that yes, he **was** in the correct neighborhood. He finally found the house, and stopped his car outside, eyes bugging out. "What the fuck....?" 

The 'house' was probably the largest mansion Dean had ever seen. 

"A bit out of our league, if you ask me," came a familiar voice behind him.

Dean turned and narrowed his eyes, lips forming into a thin line. "Well, well, if it ain't Blackbeard the pirate," he snickered, turning and grinning as he was pulled into a tight hug by Jim Murphy. 

The bout with Meg had nearly killed him, and left Jim's right eye severly damaged. He wore a patch these days. "If I were a Catholic priest," he attempted to look pissed, "I would smite thee."

"I think you can do that anyway." Sam was laughing as he came outside. "It's a man of God thing."

Hugs were exchanged and then a man came out and got into the Impala.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY CAR!" Dean removed him and shoved him up against the side of the car, pulling his fist back. 

"Dean, this is Steven, the Cullum's chauffeur."

"And....?"

"I think he just wanted to park your car."

"Oh." Dean let the man go. "Sorry."

"It's fine Mister Winchester, sir." Steven sort of bowed. "I shan't touch your vehicle again."

"Shan't? What does that mean?"

"It means he won't, you neanderthal," Sam grinned. 

"He could have just said so." Dean snarled at poor Steven, who wasn't quite sure how to react. "Touch it again and suffer broken hands."

"Of course, Mister Winchester, sir."

"What's with the sir?"

"I'll take the sir, if he won't," Jim grinned. "And you can park my car if you want to."

"Dean, I suggest you get used to it," Sam told him. "There are maids and cooks and a butler too."

"They're not all gonna call me sir, are they?" Dean asked, a bit uncomfortable. 

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded. "That's what they do."

"You don't like being called sir?" Jim asked.

"It's not that," Dean shrugged. "It's just...the way he said it, it's like he wasn't as good as me, ya know?" As they went inside, Dean smirked at Jim again. "You gonna be able to read those wedding vows, One-Eyed Jack?" 

Sam smacked him on the back of the head. "Thou art rude and he shall smite thee."

It sent them into another round of laughter. 

Dean caught his breath. "Do I have to wear a tuxedo?"

Sam was about to tell him no, that a suit would be fine, albeit a new one.

But before he could open his mouth, Vicki and her father joined them.

"Yes, he will," her father Philip said cheerfully, clapping his arm over Sam's shoulder. "So, Victoria tells me you'll be clerking at the family firm while you work on your law degree."

Dean tilted his head at Sam, a bit confused. 

"Uh, Dean, I was going to tell you, but with the wedding and all, I...."

"You forgot," Dean half-laughed. "Hey, bro', I can understand that."

Jim looked from one to the other, wondering if he were missing something. He'd known the boys all their lives, but couldn't quite place his finger on it. 

"Hey guys," Sam called, "come and meet Vicki's family...."

"Dean, you coming?" Jim asked. 

"Yeah, nothing like a wedding to make the day bright and peachy-keen."

Oh yeah, Jim was most definitely missing something. If he didn't know better, he'd be willing to swear on a stack of bibles that Dean was upset over the wedding...and jealous. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Meet The Family **

Dean knocked on Sam's door, waiting to be asked in. It was kind of strange knocking, but then again, staying in a twenty-room mansion was kind of weird in itself. It had taken him ten minutes to find Sam's room. "Sammy?" Dean almost whispered as he slowly opened the door.

Sam was coming out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his waist. "Hey, you enjoying yourself?"

"I guess." Dean looked everywhere **but** at Sam; his brother in just a towel was getting him hard. "Where's Vicki?"

"Oh, uh...her folks are kinda old-fashioned and...and...." Sam was turning pink, getting dressed. 

"Don't tell me you haven't banged her yet, bro'. C'mon, you're gonna marry her and you don't even know what she likes?"

"She likes when I blow in her ear," Sam said shyly, ducking his head. 

"Great," Dean sighed. "Sam, what did you tell her about us? About our family?"

"No, Dean, I haven't told her about...the family business...yet. I'm trying to figure a way that she won't freak out."

"That she won't...shit, Sam, she's gonna **freak out** whenever you tell her and I would suggest you do it **before** you marry her!"

"Why are you yelling at your brother?" 

Both young men turned to face their father. 

"Hello sir," Dean intoned on autopilot.

"Hey, Dad," Sam smiled, accepting the proffered hug, chewing nervously on his lower lip. He was giving up hunting again, this time for good and could almost feel the impending storm. So he decided to get it out of the way immediately. "I'm going back to school Dad. I don't care whether you approve or not."

"Okay, Sam," John answered with a smile. 

"There is nothing you can say or do to stop me."

"I'm not going to, Sammy."

"The University of Minnesota has accepted me and...what did you say?"

"I said," John grinned, "that I think it's a good idea. Those brains of yours have been wasting away for years and it took me long enough to come to that realization."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. We hunter's have all kinds of doctors, mechanics, and everything else, but we don't have any lawyers. It'll come in handy the next time I get arrested." 

"Yeah, you get to call for your **own** lawyer instead of waiting for legal aid," Bobby added, joining them. "How about a hug for me, Sammy?"

"I'm glad you came," Sam grinned, nearly getting crushed in the hug. 

"Hey, you think we'd give up the chance at free food and a decent place to stay?" Bobby gave a low whistle. "This place is...it's...."

"Big," John finished for him. "Very...big."

"Sam," Vicki joined them, "aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah. Uh, Victoria Cullum, this is my Dad, John, and my Godfather, Bobby Singer."

"Nice to meet you," Bobby said, studying her and murmuring, "Christo".

Sam frowned at him.

"Excuse me?" Victoria asked.

"Pleasure to meet you." John thought quickly. "And Bobby was just saying this place looks like something out of 'The Count of Monte... **Christo** '."

Dean left quickly as he felt a **very** loud laugh bubbling up.

"I wouldn't say that," she smiled brightly, showing off her perfect teeth. "It's not like it's a castle. Although our chalet in Zurich would resemble that sort of place."

"Chalet in Zurich?" John asked, voice cracking. "Switzerland?"

"It's a small place," Vicki nodded. "It only has ten bedrooms and doesn't even have a swimming pool."

"Really?" John was glowering at Sam now; this woman was **way** out of their league. "Only ten bedrooms. That is...small."

Sam didn't want this to go any further. "We have to go and...speak with the florist." He grabbed Vicki's hand and almost shoved her out of the room. 

John quickly changed the subject. "So, who else is coming? And do you think they'll have enough rooms for everybody?"

"He didn't invite anybody else," Jim told them, a hint of conspiracy on his face.

"What do you have in mind, Jim?" 

"Shouldn't Missouri be invited? And what about Caleb?"

"He didn't invite Missouri?" Bobby seemed a bit shocked. "She's gonna kick his ass."

"Sammy better hope she doesn't bring her spoon," John laughed. "And I just realized," he added, "my favorite psychic happens to be in Minneapolis for the classic car show. And Caleb would be delighted to come, I'm sure."

"Then there's the Roadhouse gang." Bobby laughed out loud. "Ash would liven things up. Maybe he'll bring his bong and that new shit he's been growing. And Ellen can cook her famous sweet potato pie."

"Jo would be fun also, as would Gordon," John snickered. "Now that he's no longer possessed...."

"At least he's only going after true evil, and not trying to kill me or Sammy anymore," Dean said as he returned, having overheard the last part of the conversation. "But not Jo, okay? Every time I see her, she's all over me and Sam doesn't like it, it makes him nuts." He paused. "He says that hunter's shouldn't act that way around other hunter's, no matter what sex they are."

"Dean, if we invite Ellen, we have to invite Jo," Jim said with a nod. "It's only proper."

"Yeah, I guess." Dean pouted, stared at his feet and kicked at invisible dirt, looking all of ten. "But I'm not talkin' to her!" He sounded like a petulant ten year old also. "And you can't make me!" He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"I think he's jealous." Jim took a deep breath and faced John. "He's your son. What do you think?"

"I'd agree with you, Jim."

"Yeah," Bobby added with a grin, "but I bet neither one of you realizes **who** Dean is jealous of." He started to laugh. "And if ya say Sam I'd have to say wrong answer."

"Now as a man of God," Jim said softly, "I decry it, as incest is an immoral sin, not to mention illegal everywhere." He placed a hand on John's shoulder. "But as one of two men who helped you raise them, I'd have to say I approve."

"And as the other of the two men who helped raise them," Bobby was still laughing a bit, "I'd have to say they make a pretty hot couple."

John looked from one man to the other, a slow smile coming to his face. "I'm with you, Jimmy. I approve too." He turned to Bobby, grabbed him by the shirt, and yanked him off his feet. "And if you ever refer to either of my son's as 'hot' again, I'll kick your ass."

Bobby was in no way intimidated. "You gonna kiss it after and make it better?"

Jim looked from one man to the other, and they looked back at him, giving him twin leers and waggling eyebrows before they walked out together, John's hand on Bobby's ass, Bobby's hand in John's back pocket. Jim shook his head to clear it. This was too much even for him to take in at one time. Looking around to ensure nobody was watching, he took his flask out and took two deep swallows. "This is going to be the most interesting wedding in history," he giggled to himself.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam watched John permit Philip to win the first game of pool. He nearly asked his father to please not hustle his soon to be father-in-law, but Philip was so smug about winning numerous tournaments that Sam was secretly hoping John made a fool of him. 

Which John did.

Seven strokes into the second game and John was putting his cuestick down and heading for the bar. He studied a half dozen labels, before motioning Sam over. 

Sam went to work mixing a few different liquors, finally handing John one drink, the other to Philip.

"Ah, Sam," Philip smiled, "learned mixology in college? Were you a bartender?"

"No," Sam shrugged as Dean came in, mixing something else for his brother. "I learned to tend bar when I was seven and Dad worked as a bouncer at a strip club."

"Excuse me? Seven? And a strip club?"

"Yeah, well, Dad wouldn't leave me and Dean alone. so we hung out there. I sat behind the bar, reading my books, watching the bartenders and generally keeping out of trouble." Sam smirked at Dean. "Dean learned to play pool that summer."

Philip took a swallow of his drink and gagged. "Oh God! What is in here?!"

"Everything," Sam shrugged. "Tequila, rum, vodka...it's Grey Goose, Dad...bourbon, gin and a touch of grenadine for flavor."

"It's a 'Winchester Special'," John laughed, emptying his glass and handing it back to Sam. "Too much rum, not enough tequila, son."

"I'll make you another one, Dad." Sam mixed another one, joined by Dean, who took down a bottle. 

"This stuff, I've seen it before. From Finland, right?" Dean studied the bottle, opened it, and purposely guzzled. "Shit, that packs a kick! Can I have the bottle?"

Before anyone could answer, a woman came in and smiled at Philip. "Dinner is served, Mister Cullum, sir."

Sam silently thanked every deity he could think of that dinner was a quiet event, and the only conversation was about the wedding. He wouldn't have been able to deal if it had gone beyond that.

After dinner, John and Bobby excused themselves, going to their respective bedrooms, but ten minutes later they were together in one. 

Dean hit on the upstairs maid, who smacked him when he made a lewd suggestion, which had Sam laughing so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes. Dean just sneered at his brother and slammed the door to his own room. 

Sam thought about following Dean, but then Vicki called him from downstairs, telling him that they were having a problem with the seating arrangements. Sam just shouted, "I'm coming!" and went down, not even realizing that although he had a smile on his face, it didn't reach his eyes. 

Jim joined the servants in the kitchen for a game of poker, pocketing two hundred dollars before the night was done...and somehow found himself alone with the maid who had smacked Dean. She leered at him, he smiled at her, and Jim did **not** sleep in the bedroom prepared for him that night.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Breakfast was a hoot and a half. 

John and Bobby came down in jeans and tee's, but Dean decided to make his grand entrance in neon green sweatpants and a tee-shirt that read, 'Panic At The Disco Sucks'.

"Dean, why are you wearing that?" Sam stared at him.

"I fully agree," Vicki sighed. "Sam, he shouldn't be wearing that. It's wrong."

"She's right, Dean," Sam made a sour face. 

"Thank you, Sam," Vicki smiled.

Sam smiled back, then focused on Dean again. "Panic At The Disco does **not** suck. They're pretty good." 

"You got taste up your a...."

"Have a muffin." John stuffed it in Dean's mouth with a warning glance, which told Dean to shut the fuck up if he wanted to live.

"You got Captain Crunch?" Bobby asked innocently. "Or maybe Fruit Loops?"

Vicki's mother Stephanie asked him what that was, and when Bobby explained it was cereal, she told him they had Wheatena and had the cook bring him some. Bobby took one taste off his spoon and made a horrible face, but John kicked him under the table and he ate it with a smile. He also told John, in a whisper, that they would both be sleeping alone that night. 

John stood up and smiled at everyone...with the exception of Bobby. "I have to take my truck in for an oil change and it could take all day." He quickly left, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

Bobby stood next. "I have some phone calls to make, so I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." He too left. 

"Sam," Vicki said, "shall we go riding?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Horses, Sam?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded. "There's a stable. Want to join us?"

"No thanks," Dean chuckled. "The only thing I ride has a big di...."

"Dean," Jim interrupted, "perhaps you can assist me in repairing the carburetor in my Buick."

"Certainly, Pastor Jim," Dean said with mock innocence.

"See you later," Sam said, leaving with Vicki. 

The maid came in and Dean grinned at her, but she sneered and gave him burnt toast, then served Jim freshly squeezed orange juice with a smile. 

"Get lucky last night?" Dean asked him as she walked out. 

"She's a nice woman, Dean. A Godfearing Christian."

"Nice? And Godfearing?" Jim nodded. "Then she's not for me."

"No," Jim answered dryly, then smirked. "She's for me."

"Way to go, Popeye. I knew you'd find somebody eventually."

"Pastor Murphy," Stephanie said, "I think you should know that Melissa has a...checkered past. We mainly hired her because Steven, our chauffeur, knew her father and said we should give her a second chance."

"Checkered past?" Jim asked.

"Yes," Philip nodded sadly. "Arrested numerous times for...prostitution. I wouldn't think she'd be proper for a man of God such as yourself."

This time it was Dean who soothed Jim with a pat on the arm, knowing the preacher man's temper very well. Jim Murphy was a calm man, as all ministers, but he was also a hunter and his temperament was legendary in the hunting community.

"Let's go work on my car, Dean."

"Damn," Dean said as they walked toward the garage, "do these people have sticks up their asses or what? And what is Sammy thinking, getting involved with them?"

"Victoria does seem nice, Dean," Jim said. "And you should know better then to judge one person based on their family. It's wrong."

"I guess," Dean agreed. "She does make Sam happy."

"And that's all that matters," Jim said. 

"Yeah, that's all that matters. And maybe," Dean added, "if we keep telling ourselves that, we'll actually begin to believe it."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Missouri Mosely almost didn't get out of the taxi, certain, as Dean had been, that she was in the wrong place. She walked into the opulent Cullum home, actually gawking at the size of it. "This is **not** for you, my precious Sam." 

Stephanie saw her and smiled, and led Missouri to the kitchen. "We'll be having twenty for dinner tomorrow evening, and that's why Clarice needs assistance."

"O-kay," Missouri answered, confused. "Twenty for dinner. What are you serving?"

"We'll be having a French menu, starting with a bouillabaisse and a...."

"MISSOURI!" Sam screamed, eyes wide, staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her, Sam?"

Missouri smirked. "I'm his...."

"My Aunt!" Sam said quickly. "Stephanie Cullum, this is my...Aunt, Missouri Mosely." He looked at her hopefully. "Right?"

"Of course, **Samuel**."

"She's your...Aunt?" Stephanie asked, staring at Missouri as if the woman had two heads. 

"Yeah. Who did you think she was?"

Stephanie opened her mouth twice, but was unable to speak. 

"She thought I was the cook's...assistant."

"Why would she think that?" Now Sam was confused, but shook it off. "Uh...Aunt Missouri, let me show you to a room." He picked up her suitcase and she followed him upstairs to a huge bedroom. 

"Sam, did my invitation get lost in the mail?"

Sam lowered his eyes. "No, ma'am."

She took his chin in hand and lifted his eyes to hers. "You ashamed of me?"

"No, I would never...I just...I...." Sam felt like he was ready to cry. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"It's okay, Sam. I will forgive you anything as long as those tears don't start falling down your face."

"I'm really glad you're here." He hugged her tightly. "I missed you terribly."

"I know you did, baby boy. Now, where is your lovely lady?"

"Oh, Vicki went out with her bridesmaids for a final fitting. Dad went to get his oil changed, Bobby refuses to come out of his room, and Dean and Jim are in the garage."

"And what about Caleb? Did he arrive yet?"

"Caleb's coming?" Sam shuddered a bit. "Oh man."

"Now, Sam, you can't have a wedding without Caleb. It would be a very dull affair without him and you know that."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess it would be."

"Now, young man, let this old woman get some rest so I'll be nice and refreshed later on."

"You're not old," Sam finally smiled. "You're just right."

"Keep up with the compliments and that Vicki of yours is going to have some fierce competition for your affections."

"I'll see you later," Sam grinned as he walked out, "and there's no competition. You'd win hands down."

"Damn straight," Missouri laughed out loud. The moment the door closed her laughter stopped. "Sam Winchester, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** When World's Collide **

"Too slow, Sammy!" Dean laughed, as they raced in the pool. "You'll never be as quick as me!"

Sam climbed out the edge of the pool, drying off. "Maybe not, but I'll always be prettier!"

Dean swam to the edge, bracing his arms, staring up at his brother. "I'm not going to argue with that, Sam." He had a soft smile on his face. 

Sam stared back, for the first time unable to read the expression on Dean's face. He was about to question the statement, when Vicki came out, a furious look on her face. 

"Sam, your Godfather grabbed my ass!"

Dean sniggered, but stopped at the glare he received from Sam. 

"I'll talk to Bobby," Sam soothed. "He gets a bit touchy-feely sometimes."

"Touchy-feely? He told your father I had sexy hooters!"

"You do." Sam reached out and Vicki stepped back. "Lighten up, babe," he smiled, his sweetest smile. "Please? For me?"

"Sam, I swear, if you don't do something...."

"I...I will. I'll talk to him and he'll stop."

"Good, Sam," Vicki sounded relieved. "Now, on to something else. Dad needs to go over the contract with you later, to get everything squared away so he can take it to the partners after the wedding."

"Vic, I thought he already got that taken care of."

"What papers?" Dean asked, eyeing the two of them. 

"Sam signed a contract to work for Dad's firm after he finishes school." She gave Sam a quick peck on the cheek before going back inside. 

"You signed a contract to work for a corporate law firm?!" Dean was horrified. "What happened to defending the poor and innocent?"

"I'll be able to do that, Dean, but Stafford, Banks and Cullum will pay my way through school if I work for them for five years after graduation. I can still do public defending in between the high-powered stuff."

"Sammy, after five years, you're not gonna give a shit about the little guy anymore. You'll have the wife and the kiddies and a lifestyle to keep up with." 

"Hold on there, big brother." Sam put his palm up. "Yeah, I want kids, but...I want time to work on my degree, have fun with my wife, get my own career going and then...." Sam waved his arms about. 

Dean couldn't help the sigh; all they had been through in their lives and his baby brother remained naive. "Keep thinking that, Sammy." Dean picked up his towel, shaking his head in disgust. "Because it ain't gonna happen like that."

"Dean...."

"You want the truth, Sam? Fine! These people, they're not for us. They're rich and snobby and...and everything **we** have always hated. Why can't you see that?"

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? Tell me, Sam, just what do I have to be jealous about?"

"That I have somebody and you don't," Sam blurted without thinking.

"I did have somebody once, Sam, someone who loved me and cared about me." Dean turned away. "But that was a lifetime ago."

"After the wedding, Dean, go back to Cape Girardeau. She'll still be there."

Dean turned back, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that what you think? That it was Cassie?"

"Who else could it be?"

"Think about it." With those parting words, Dean walked inside, wiping away the stray tear that fell down his face. 

Sam stood there, and yes, he was thinking. If it wasn't Cassie, then maybe it was Amy, the cop in Chicago or maybe Dana, the Vegas stripper. "Whoever it is," he muttered, "he'll go back to her." Sam had no sooner walked inside that Vicki came over to him. 'Oh fuck,' he thought, 'what does she want **now**?' He was **so** not in the mood.

"Your family is warped," Vicki huffed. 

"Uh, what did Bobby do now?"

"Bobby? I'm not talking about him. It's your Aunt Missouri."

"Missouri?" Sam asked, a bit confused. "What did she do?"

"Sam," she said, a bit calmer, "I am aware that all families have some...strangeness...but your Aunt Missouri says your mother is not happy with you. I thought your mother died when you were an infant?"

"She did, but we keep in touch." Sam decided he needed to find Missouri and quick. Just what was it his mother wasn't happy about? Before he could contemplate that, he was grabbed by two large arms and pulled into a tight hug.

"SAMMY!" 

Sam's eyes grew wide. "Uh...Caleb, what brings you here?"

"Popped on up when I heard little Sammy was getting hitched. So, where's your bimbo? I bet she's got a nice rack. Oh wait, that would be Dean." Caleb smirked. "In your case, I bet she's got a nice brain."

"Caleb," Sam grunted out, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry boy," Caleb drawled, letting Sam loose. "I keep forgetting you're all skin and bones." He laughed out loud. "So, where's the daddy of the groom?" 

"Sam?" Vicki asked. "Who's this?"

"M-my...."

"I'm his Uncle Caleb. And you must be Victoria." Caleb leered, looked her up and down, and stopped at her chest, blinking. "Hell, boy, maybe it ain't just Dean!" 

Vicki blushed. "Sam, how could you keep in touch with your mother if she's dead?"

Caleb was laughing again. "I'm gonna assume the freaky southern psychic is here?"

"Psychic?" Vicki stared at Sam. "I thought Missouri was your Aunt?"

"I guess she is," Caleb answered her. "But she's still a psychic." He turned to Sam. "What did your ma say?"

"Nothing," he huffed. "Absofuckinglutely nothing!" 

"Sam!" Vicki was taken aback by his language.

"What is it, Victoria?" Sam sighed and softened his tone. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all. I'll talk to Missouri, and I'll talk to Bobby."

"When?" 

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. "As soon as I get changed, all right?"

"You do that, Sam. And I need to talk to Mom about the flowers."

"We're having daffodils. They're my favorite."

"Sam, they're inappropriate for a wedding. Mom and I decided on white roses." 

"But I thought...." Sam slowly nodded. "Sure, roses are fine."

Caleb listened to the exchange, watched Vicki go in one direction, Sam in another. "Shit, the boy is pussy-whipped already and he ain't even married yet."

"You really think so?"

Caleb turned and grinned, facing Jim. "Well, if it ain't Pastor Jim Murphy, scourge of the Methodists." He pulled the preacher into a hug. "And yeah, Jim, I certainly do. You want to fill me in on what's been going on? I feel like I just walked in on the middle of a movie."

"And we can't have that," Jim laughed. "Allow me to fill you in on what you missed...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dinner that night was just as interesting as all the meals had been.

John, Bobby and Dean all entered the dining room in their 'funeral clothes', and Missouri in a floral Hawaiian print dress. Caleb came in torn jeans and a bright orange 'Save The Whales' tee-shirt.

"I been sailing with Greenpeace," he announced. "In between huntin' of course."

"You're a hunter?" Stephanie asked. "And what is it you hunt?"

"Dem...."

"Let's have some wine!" Sam said loudly.

Philip told John to pick the wine and John studied the labels. "Do you have any of the good stuff?"

"Good stuff?" Philip asked.

"You know," John smirked, "Thunderbird."

Sam, in the midst of eating a canape, spit his food over Jim.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Jim patted him on the back.

"I'm fine," he choked out. "It went down wrong."

"Thunderbird?" Philip asked aloud. "No, I don't think so. What vineyard puts that out?"

Missouri quickly changed the subject. "These canape's are wonderful. What's in them?"

"I wouldn't know," Stephanie smiled. "Clarice has so many wonderful recipes. She's the third generation of her family to cook for us. It's so hard to find good, trustworthy help. Too many of those we hire..." she gave Missouri a slight glance, which was clearly seen by Dean, "...are thieves."

Caleb asked for a Corona, and Stephanie asked him what that was. He sneered and murmured that she had no taste, but at Sam's pleading look quickly covered himself by repeating, out loud, that she had a lovely face.

Philip chose a merlot and Dean attempted to open it, but yanked the corkscrew too quick and it flew across the room, shattering a picture frame.

Wine was poured all around and Philip stood to make a toast to the happy couple. 

Vicki reached for her glass but it flew off the table and got all over her dress. When she went to sit down, the chair pulled itself away and she fell on the floor. 

"Oh no, no, please," Sam begged in a whisper. "Please?" he squeaked.

"Sam?" John sitting next to his son, heard the words.

Sam faced him, chewing on his lower lip. "Why is she doing this?"

"Who? Who do you see Sammy?"

Vicki winced as she made a move to put lemon on her fish; the lemon, for some strange reason, squirted in the opposite direction, into her face. Her fork fell on the floor and when she bent down to get it, one of the legs snapped off her chair and the chair collapsed. Vicki tried to brace her fall, but her plate tipped over, covering her with food. 

A moment later a bottle flew out of the wine rack and launched itself at Stephanie's head.

Sam caught it and mumbled something, placing the bottle back, then followed his almost sobbing fiance upstairs, along with her parents. 

"What just happened?" John asked Caleb.

"I dunno. I saw...there was a woman, really nice looking too...."

"A demon?" John asked. 

"No, I don't think so. She looked friendly, although a little pissed."

"Whatever it was," Bobby said, "it was ready to get violent. Sam stopped that bottle from smashing into Stephanie's head."

"He shoulda let it," Dean muttered.

"What did she look like?" John asked, ignoring his son. 

"Uh, five foot seven or so, a hundred and thirty pounds, blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked like she just stepped out of Norway...only shorter then a Valkyrie, of course." Caleb paused. "Oh yeah, she was wearing a white nightgown."

John shook his head quickly, while Dean went into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

"It's Mom!" 

"Why would your mother try to hurt Vicki's mother?" John asked aloud, although the question was directed at nobody in particular. "OWW!" He whirled around, rubbing his head. "That hurt."

"What?" Bobby asked. 

"I just got smacked in the head."

"Mom's pissed at you too," Dean was still laughing, but it stopped when he received his own crack upside the head. "HEY! I didn't do ANYTHING!"

"Maybe that's the problem, Dean," Missouri told him flat out. "You did **nothing**."

"HE'S HAPPY!"

"He thinks so," Missouri said quietly. 

"HE IS!" Dean stormed from the room before his temper took over. 

"They're a bunch of snots," Caleb sneered. "John, how could you let your boy get involved with these people?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Missouri nodded. "Her mother thought I was a cook!"

"Why would she think that?" John asked. 

"I don't know, John," Missouri answered him snidely, a **very** rare tone for her. "Because I'm black?"

"It's African-American," Bobby snickered.

"WHATEVER!" Missouri screamed. 

John was shaking his head. "Mo, you have to be wrong. Sammy would never have anything to do with racists. I raised **both** my boys better then that."

"No, John," Missouri said, a little bit calmer, "he wouldn't. But he doesn't notice either."

"And Mary?"

"Your wife is **not** happy that Sam is going to marry this woman. I told Sam, but he ignored me. Says she's being ridiculous."

"And Dean?" John asked. 

"You know the answer to that one and even **I** don't have to be psychic to see."

"What do we do?" Bobby asked. 

"Burn 'em at the stake!" Caleb laughed a bit maniacally. "But flog 'em first." Three pair of eyes stared at him. "What? I think it's a good idea."

"So do I," Dean added, calmer now. "But since that still wouldn't make Sam see, we need to **make** him see what they are."

"I take it you have an idea, Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, no." He laughed a little. "Do you? Because I already tried to tell him and he didn't listen."

"Are you going to tell me," Missouri looked around the table, "that **none** of you can come up with anything?"

"I take it **you** have an idea?" Jim asked. 

"No," she replied with a small laugh, "but I would think that between us, we could think of something."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Guess Who's Coming To Dinner **

Sam came downstairs with the Cullum's a short while later, Vicki a bit calmer. As they moved to sit down, Sam glanced around the room, focusing on one spot, shaking his head. It was only then he appeared to relax. 

"I guess she's not a happy camper, Sammy," Bobby whispered. 

"Shut up, Bobby," Sam sneered. "Where's Jim?"

"He took that nice Melissa to Dairy Queen," Missouri smiled. "It's been a long time since he's enjoyed the company of a lady."

Dinner was eaten with miscellaneous conversation.

Philip began to speak about his latest business deal, which was tearing down low-income housing to put up office buildings. He was bragging about how he had arranged to buy apartments from people at a quarter of their value, because the tenants didn't realize what they could actually get for them. 

John casually asked where the buildings were located, ostensibly to perhaps get in on the deal. Once John was told, he made a mental note to take a drive there the next day and advise the people they were being swindled. 

After dinner, dessert was served, and Bobby asked for a large mug of coffee. He tasted it, thinking something was off. "Uh, what kind of beans?"

"It's a decaf blend," Stephanie told him.

Bobby put his mug down. "Decaf? Did you know that's a Communist plot against the USA?"

Everyone declined the coffee, asking for tea, except for Dean, who opted for milk.

Dean smiled at Clarice when she brought him a large slab of cake and thanked her very much. 

"Dean," Vicki told him, "you don't have to thank her. It's her job."

"We were raised to always thank people and mind our manners," Dean explained, still smiling at the cook. "This is really good. I don't get to eat homecooked food very often. I bet Sammy tells ya that all the time." He looked at his brother, who had lowered his eyes. "You have thanked her, haven't you, Sam?"

"Of course he has," Clarice said quickly. "He's a nice young man and," she smiled at John, "you did a good job raising him."

"Dean did most of that," John said, a bit sadly. "I was on the road so much of the time. Hell, Dean almost raised him."

The boys exchanged glances and Dean gave Sam a warm smile. 

"That's not true, Dad," Sam said, surprising his father with his response. "I mean, yeah, Dean was there most of the time, but...I learned stuff from you too." He looked at his father with pride. "Dad worked hard at his...job...and taught Dean and I everything we know about the...family business."

"And what is that?" Stephanie asked.

John opened his mouth, his full intention to be blunt, but before he could answer the grandfather clock tipped over and crashed to the floor. 

"I guess Mom doesn't want you to tell," Dean whispered.

'This is getting out of hand,' Sam thought and excused himself, saying he was tired and going to sleep as they had a long day tomorrow. It wasn't far from the truth. The moment he got to his room he closed the door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. He'd so wanted both families to like each other, and it appeared that wasn't the case. But things would get better, they had to. Time, that was it. Time would pass and everyone would get used to each other and get along. 

"Sure, Sam," he told himself as he stripped down and climbed into bed. "That's what will happen. Just give it some time." He drifted off into a deep sleep, and if he dreamed that night, he didn't remember.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning was spent finalizing some of the wedding plans, but the dinner was canceled as Vicki's Grandparent's flight was delayed from Europe. 

By early afternoon, Sam had prevented a few 'accidents' from occurring, all involving Vicki and her parent's. Finally fed up, he decided to have a chat with his mother and straighten things out. Once in his room, he took out his Ouija Board, which had been hidden in an inside lining of his suitcase. It had been a few years since he'd used it, but he remembered the correct phrases to, as Dean had put it, "make the ultimate long distance call." As the pointer moved, he realized he had someone else entirely. 

"Hell, I guess I dialed the wrong number," he laughed to himself. 

Vicki had followed Sam up and heard him talking. As she peeked into the room, she saw him on the floor with the board. 

"Aww, she's really very nice," Sam said aloud, glancing down at the board and frowning. "It's been six years already. I would have thought you'd have crossed over by now." Another glance down, the pointer moving very quickly. "What unfinished business?" Sam paused. "Jess, slow down, would ya?" He was able to string together her next words. "I **am** happy so LEMME ALONE!" He picked up the board and threw it across the room...without touching it. "Oh shit."

"Sam, who are you talking to? Who's Jess?"

Sam had never spoken about her and had to think quick, which had never been very difficult for him. "Bobby...he's...he's...a playwright!" Sam nodded furiously, "And uh, he's got this new play, where a guy talks to the dead. He wanted me to try out some dialogue and I said yes and....that's why I was using the Ouija board." He smiled at her, so hoping she'd believe him.

"Oh."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief; apparently she **did** believe him. 

"Where'd you get that?" Vicki pointed to the board. "And how did you move it?" Vicki moved towards it and a poker lifted itself from the fireplace. 

"Don't," he whispered. The poker went back to it's holder. "I moved it with strings," he answered, and took her by the arm, ready to lead her from the room.

"Okay, Sam," Vicki smiled. "By the way, we have to decide between pheasant and duck."

"What happened to chicken or fish or just plain meat?"

"Pheasant or duck is more appropriate."

"Fine," he nodded. "But we're also serving meat."

"No meat, Sam, and Mom said you told the florist to add daffodils. I told you only roses."

"But I like...yeah, okay," Sam said, fully defeated. "If that's what you want."

John was about to enter the room, having been 'elected' to talk to Sam. Caleb had told him Sam was pussy-whipped and John gave him a bloody nose. Now, however, he knew he'd owe Caleb an apology. 

"And we're going out for drinks with Muffy and Edward this evening."

"I told Dean I'd go to a movie with him."

"Sam...."

"No," Sam was adamant. "I'm going out with Dean. I've barely seen him since he arrived."

"Fine, Sam, if you don't want to get to know my friends...."

"Sam," John smiled as he entered the room, needing to fix this, "Dean wants to know what movie you'd like to see." He directed the smile at Vicki. "Brothers, you know."

"I wouldn't know," Vicki smiled back. "I'm an only child."

"Thank God," John muttered, although Sam heard him. John just shrugged. "Perhaps Dean could join you two for dinner. And don't worry about him being the odd man out. He has a date for the evening."

"With who?" Sam asked.

"Hiya, Sam!"

The voice grated on Sam's every nerve and he looked over John's shoulder. "Jo?"

Jo Harvelle grinned at him and gave him a hug and kiss. "You didn't think I'd miss your wedding, did ya?" She smiled at Vicki. "And you must be Veronica."

"No."

"Valerie?"

"Vicki."

"Whatever," Jo laughed. "So, Sam, I hope you don't mind me and Dean joining you. He's still as handsome as ever. Oh, and Sammy, Mom and Ash send their regards but they couldn't make it."

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Can I call ya Sammy if I make you candied yams, with those tiny marshmallows and brown sugar?"

"No. The last time you cooked for me I ended up in the emergency room."

"I didn't know that oysters needed preparation. I thought you just served 'em." Jo was still smiling. "And I got a dress for the wedding too."

"What kind of dress?" Vicki asked.

"Damned if I know," Jo shrugged. "But the lady in the Salvation Army said it looked really good and I should take it. It was kinda expensive, almost forty dollars, but Mom said I needed one for the wedding."

"You spent forty dollars on a dress?" Sam gaped at her. "Did you win the lottery or something?"

Jo blushed a clear shade of red. "Mom said that it was a special day and for special days you need something extra nice."

"A forty dollar dress is going to be perfect," Sam smiled at her. "Did you get shoes too?"

"Yeah, but I'm still practicing how to walk in heels."

"I can't wait to see," he laughed. "I'm gonna make sure we have video."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dean," Jo whispered as they entered the restaurant, "look at this place."

"I know," he whispered back. "Everybody's in funeral clothes but us."

"Did you call him?"

"Yep."

"You sure he's going to be here."

"Don't worry. He said he would and strangely enough, I have faith."

"This is going to be a disaster."

Dean grinned at her. "That's what I'm counting on."

They were seated at a large booth and when the steward came by and asked them about wine, Edward looked at Dean and handed him the wine list. 

"Why don't you choose?"

Dean was taken by surprise and studied the list. "Uh, how about this one? Chato Mount Blank."

"That sounds fancy," Jo said, glancing over his shoulder. "Dean, the stuff is twenty bucks a bottle!" 

"Only the best for Sammy and...and....."

"Vicki," Sam told him. 

"Right, Vicki. Sorry, I had a brain fart."

Sam wanted to laugh, he really did, but also felt it was inappropriate.

"Very good, sir," the steward said. "The Chateau Mont Blanc."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"What year?"

Dean had no idea until he caught Sam's eye. "1983. That was a good year."

Sam blushed. 

"Excellent choice, sir," the steward smiled at him. "That was one of the vineyard's finest years."

"Yeah? Cool."

The steward left them, but before anything else could be said, the waiter was there. 

Sam swallowed hard as he glanced at the man. "G-G-G...."

"Hi," the waiter smiled. "My name is Gordon and I'll be your server this evening."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Facing The Truth **

"Well, Gordon," Edward smiled, "we'll start with the stuffed mushrooms...."

"Uh-uh," Sam said, "Dean's allergic."

"Okay, then, stuffed clams."

"Sam'll blow up like a balloon," Dean shrugged.

"Soup?" Vicki suggested.

"We have French onion or chicken," Gordon said.

"Does the chicken soup come with matzoh balls?" Dean asked. 

"And soup nuts?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Does this look like Katz's deli to you?" Gordon huffed. "This is Wonder Bread territory. It has chicken and vegetables."

"What's a...matzoh ball?" Muffy asked. 

"I rest my case." Gordon rolled his eyes. 

"Does the onion soup come with Gruyere or something else?" Dean purposely asked. 

"How should I know?" Gordon huffed yet again. "All I know is it has cheese on top and it's not half bad."

"Six French onions," Sam told him.

"I'll be back," Gordon said in his best Schwarzenegger impression. 

Edward tried to signal him, wanting to place salad orders, but was ignored, of course. 

"I'm going to kill you for this, Dean," Sam whispered. 

"My death will be worth it," Dean murmured back. 

Dean and Jo smirked at each other, despite the glare both received from Sam. 

"So, Buffy...." Jo started.

"Muffy."

"Yeah...how long have you and Valerie...er, Vicki, known each other?"

"Since we were small," Muffy smiled. "We learned to ride together."

"I love to ride," Jo laughed. 

"You're an equestrian?" Vicki asked. 

"No, I'm a Methodist," Jo answered, playing stupid.

Sam **really** had to fight a laugh, but knew that would piss off his fiance, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I don't have a religion," Dean stated, "because there is no God."

Before anyone could answer that one, Gordon was back. 

"Lemme take your orders." 

"I'll have the twenty ounce Porterhouse," Dean said with a nod, "with a double order of mashed potatoes."

"Me too," Jo added.

"I'll have the sirloin, with broccoli," Sam told him. 

"Thank you." Gordon turned to leave without taking the other's orders.

"Wait!" Edward said.

"Oh, sorry. And what do you want?"

"I'll have the filet mignon with the roasted red potatoes."

"Muffy and I," Vicki said, "will both have the broiled salmon, with a **small** side of mixed vegetables."

"That's it?" Gordon asked her. 

"Yes," she replied, sneering at him. 

"Okay, fine." He stomped away, muttering about anorexic women.

"Now, Dean," Edward began, "why don't you believe in God?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"What are you, a parrot?"

"Have any of you seen 'House of Wax'?" Jo asked, changing the subject. "The first guy to get whacked looked like Sammy."

"Don't call me **Sammy**."

"I thought he looked like Sammy too," Dean added. "Although Sam wouldn't have been taken so easily."

"Or wore those clothes," Jo laughed. "They were kinda dorky."

"How about 'IT'?" Dean asked.

Sam paled. 

"Oops, sorry."

"What's the matter, Sam?" Vicki asked. 

"He's afraid of clowns," Dean laughed. "He used to cover his eyes when there was a McDonald's commercial. And when Bozo came on...." Dean laughed harder.

"Can it, Dean," Sam warned, this time serious. That was all he needed, for Dean to blurt out that he shot the TV with rocksalt and performed an exorcism ritual...when he was fifteen.

"I don't like clowns either." Vicki leaned over to kiss Sam and all of a sudden Gordon was back, putting a bowl of soup between them. 

"Soup's on!" he grinned. 

"Can I have some crackers?" Vicki asked.

"We're all out," Gordon told her. 

Sam picked up his to give to her, but Dean snatched them.

"Oooh, these are the good kind." He opened the package and stuffed them in his mouth. 

"Stop being a pig, Dean," Sam told him, voice barely a whisper again.

They finished their soup and waited for their meal.

"Sam, why don't they join us at Dunham tomorrow." Edward smiled at him. "We could have a game of racquetball. I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Dunham?" Dean asked.

"Our country club."

"Cool," Dean grinned. "I've never been to a country club before."

"Me neither," Jo added. "Can we play golf?"

"You golf?" Vicki asked her.

"No," Jo answered, "but I can hit them little balls, I'm sure of it." As she sat there, she began to play with her knife. 

Dean and Sam joined her, the three flipping their knives until Sam dropped his.

"You lose, Sammy," Dean laughed. 

Gordon brought over their food and as he put Sam's plate in front of him, he asked, "Need another knife, sir?" He held out a huge butcher knife. "Have this one." He stabbed it into the table beside Sam's plate. 

Muffy and Vicki grew pale and Jo began to giggle. 

"Gee thanks," Sam said nonchalantly. "Big knife, for a big steak."

Vicki bit into her salmon and her eyes immediately teared up. 

"Is it too spicy?" Gordon asked innocently.

Vicki nodded and reached for her water, but Gordon leaned over and tipped the glass into her lap.

"You...look at my dress!" 

"Sorry, ma'am," Gordon said, "it was an accident."

"I'll have your job for this!"

"Vic," Sam said calmly, narrowing his eyes at Gordon, yet inside fighting a laugh, "he's **just** the waiter and I'm sure it **was** an accident."

"I don't care, Sam," Vicki spat out. "This is Vera Wang's!" She got to her feet. "I will not stand for this. You'll be fired!"

Gordon laughed. "It doesn't matter 'cause I quit." He picked up the nearest pitcher of water and spilled it over her head. "You really need to cool off."

"I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Vicki screamed.

"Many have tried, all have failed," Gordon shrugged. "I figured you'd sizzle after your drenching, but you didn't, so I guess you **are** human after all. Now, my work here is done and I am off to Austin to stake me a super vamp with three inch long fangs." He hightailed it out of the restaurant as fast as he could. 

Vicki fled, Sam running after her. 

"You'll have to pay, Ed," Dean said. "I left the credit cards at home." He and Jo left, seeing Gordon outside the restaurant.

"Well?" The other hunter asked. "Did it work?"

"No, but thanks for trying."

"Sorry, man." Gordon seemed to brighten. "Want me to shoot her? Not in the head or anything, but maybe in the leg."

"You and Sammy made peace. You do **not** want to get back on his bad side."

"It's cool, Dean. See ya around."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"So...." Jo began, as she and Dean drove back in the Impala. 

"I thought this would work," Dean sighed, very frustrated. "Gordon would make a scene, those snobs would show their true colors and Sam would break it off. But my luck, as usual, sucks. And we're not around people so I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"Fine! I'm not talkin' to you either, so there!"

"How come you haven't tried to hit on me?" Dean sounded like a little kid.

"I thought you weren't talking to me, Dean." So did Jo.

"Just answer me, **Joanne**."

"Call me that again and I'll pop you one." 

"You hit me and I'll...I'll...." Dean now officially looked all of five. "I can't hit you 'cause you're a girl and not possessed, but I can tell Sammy you put that snake in his sleeping bag last summer, when we were hunting that Wendigo in Yosemite."

"You tell him that, Dean Winchester, and I'll tell my Mom you ate those two pies she baked last month for that christening."

"You helped me eat 'em!"

"Okay! Me and Ash, we been...a few months now."

"You and the geek?"

"I wouldn't talk. You're in love with a geek too!"

Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled over. "I don't know how you found out, but I swear Jo, if you say one word, I will **never** speak to you again. I truly mean that."

"I'd never say anything, Dean. I figured you knew me better then that."

Dean had the good grace to look contrite. "I know you wouldn't."

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Sam doesn't love me like that."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you should still tell him. He needs to know."

"I can't."

"All right, I'll let it be."

"Thanks."

She picked up a tape as Dean began to drive again. "AC/DC?"

"Crank it up, Jo, crank it up...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Is she gonna be mad that you got her dress all wet?" Jo asked innocently, following Vicki and Muffy upstairs.

"Who?" Vicki asked. 

"That Vera person. You said it was her dress."

"She's the designer and her dresses cost more then forty dollars."

"How much more?"

"This dress, my dear, is seven hundred dollars."

"Seven...do you have any idea how much food that could buy? That could feed my entire family for a month."

Vicki took the dress off. "And now it's ruined."

"It'll dry out."

Vicki tossed it in the trash. "It just won't be the same."

Jo took it out of the trash. "I'll take it. I bet I could fix it up right nice."

"You do that," Vicki added as she got changed.

Jo was grinning like a loon as she went to her room with the dress. Yeah, it would dry out and it would be just fine for wearing again. And she'd be the only hunter with a seven hundred dollar outfit.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

In the interim, Edward had been conned, by Dean, into a 'friendly' game of poker with John, Bobby, and Caleb, while Sam sat and watched, having never been much of a card player himself. 

By the time they had played for an hour, Edward had been fleeced of four hundred dollars and didn't even realize it.

Sam didn't say a word, figuring anyone stupid enough to play with his family deserved what they got.

"So, Eddie," Dean began, "what do you do?"

"It's Edward and I'm Vice-President of Merkan Industries."

"Merkan?" Bobby asked. "I know that name from somewhere."

"We put out many items, predominantly sundries."

"How'd you become a V.P.?" John asked. "You're younger then Dean."

"It's the family business. Dad needed somebody and who else would he choose?"

"Nobody else was qualified?" Dean asked, a bit smarmy. "I mean, there's gotta be older guys then you with more experience."

"Older yes, but not family."

"Oh, so there were better qualified people?" Dean asked, catching Sam's eye, and the warning glance, which was blissfully ignored. "Maybe somebody who knows the business better?"

"Perhaps," Edward replied.

"Wait a sec!" Bobby grinned. "Merkan! You're they guys that put out condoms!" 

"That's us."

"Do you make those colored ones?" Bobby asked. At Edward's nod, he added, "John likes the blue ones. He says they match my eyes."

Edward stared from John to Bobby. "Excuse me? I think I misunderstood you. For a moment I was under the impression that the two of you were lovers." He laughed a little.

"They are," Sam nodded. "And they make a good couple also."

"You knew?" John asked, eyes wide.

"I'm not blind, Dad. Hell, I'd have to be blind **and** deaf to not have noticed."

"Sam's right, Dad," Dean said. "You guys go good together."

"Well then, nothing to hide anymore," John grinned and stood, motioning Bobby to do the same. "To bed, Robert?"

"After you, Jonathan."

"I don't have anybody," Caleb moaned. 

"Caleb," Missouri said, peeking inside the living room, "want to help me bake cookies?"

"Oh sweet mama, I would love to have your cookies."

"I said help me bake them. Try anything more," she said, as she headed back to the kitchen, "and I'll beat you with my spoon."

"Oh yeah, baby," Caleb leered, winking at the others, "beat me, whip me, spoon me anytime!"

"I think I better go with him," Dean chuckled. "Don't want his pretty face ruined before the wedding."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Sam," Edward began, "I don't know quite how to put this, but...your father and...Bobby? And your nanny and your Uncle?"

"She's not my nanny. She's my Aunt." Sam smiled. "I know she acts like my Mom, and I guess she sort of is. And don't my Dad and Bobby look good together?"

"Uh, Sam, you don't think it's wrong?"

"Wrong? I don't understand?" Once again, Sam was thoroughly confused. Even now, at twenty-eight, **and** having lived in the 'normal' world for a while, he still knew virtually nothing about prejudice. He had been raised in a vacuum, always told that unless it had solid black eyes and spoke in tongues, it was fine. And so it was that he didn't see people based on race, or sexual preference, or religion, or any of the dozen or so things that Edward did. To him, John and Bobby's relationship was perfectly normal. And as far as Missouri and Caleb, that was all he saw...Missouri and Caleb, his family.

"You really don't, do you?"

It finally clicked in Sam's head and he nearly belted Edward. 

"DON'T YOU DARE, SAM!" Missouri's voice yelled. 

"YES MA'AM!" Sam yelled back, turned on his heels and stormed upstairs.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Sam was sitting on his bed, sulking. The Ouija Board lifted up and settled in front of him, but he shook his head. The pointer began to move but he picked it up and threw it. "I'm not talking to you."

The pointer moved back and Sam resolved himself to the fact that he wouldn't be left alone unless he used it. "Okay, talk." The pointer was moving at lightning speed but Sam stopped it. "I can't read that fast. And who am I talking to?"

_M-o-m. J-e-s-s._

"Oh Christ, stereo spirits," he groaned. 

_U-n-f-i-n-i-s-h_

"Yeah, yeah, I know, unfinished business."

_D-e-a-n._

"What about him?"

_L-o-v-e-s y-o-u._

"I know."

_D-e-a-n l-o-v-e-s y-o-u_

"Of course he loves me. I'm his brother."

_N-o D-e-a-n l-o-v-e-s y-o-u_

"I said I know he...." 

****WHACK** **

"OWW! Why'd ya hit me with the board?"

_L-o-v-e-s y-o-u_

The TV clicked on, the channels changing rapidly, stopping every few minutes. 

Adam and Steve - Sam knew that movie. He'd caught it on late night TV when there was nothing else on. 

Dante's Cove - Sam watched because he thought it was a fun show.

Queer As Folk - Sam liked that one because it was well written.

And finally, 'Will and Grace', with the episode where Will kisses Jack at the parade. 

Sam watched as the Ouija Board lifted itself again and put his palms up, not wanting another smack on the head. "Okay, I get it. Dean loves me!" It took a moment for everything to sink in. "Oh my God. Dean **loves** me."

The board lay flat again, the pointer moving slowly. 

_Y-o-u a-r-e a b-i-t s-l-o-w S-a-m b-u-t n-o-w y-o-u g-e-t i-t_

"Why didn't he tell me?" Sam watched the pointer.

_H-e d-o-e-s-n-t t-h-i-n-k_

"He doesn't think I feel the same, does he?"

_F-o-u-r y-e-a-r-s a-g-o k-i-s-s_

Sam thought about four years before. The semi, the hospital, that kiss...."That kiss **was** for me."

_Y-o-u k-n-o-w w-h-a-t t-o d-o_

"I think I do." The board swung at him and he ducked. "I mean, I **know** what to do."

_C-a-n g-o n-o-w m-y b-a-b-y-s h-a-p-p-y_

"Not yet, but he will be."

_G-o-o-d-b-y-e S-a-m-m-y_

Sam stood up, walking to the door. " **Don't** call me Sammy."

**WHACK**

He whirled around, rubbing his head, but the board fell to the floor. "Okay bro', time for you and me to have a long overdue talk."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Jo had been pleased that Vicki liked her dress. She'd been worried about making a good impression on Sam's new family and it appeared she did a decent job. She stepped out onto the balcony, taking in the view, and heard the two women talking in the other room.

"Did you see that dress?" Muffy was laughing. 

"I think the Salvation Army should take it back." Vicki was laughing also.

"The Salvation Army? Oh my God, Victoria, is she white trash or what?"

"Or what. And she probably has lice too."

They started to laugh again and Jo was fully prepared to go in there and beat the shit out of both of them. Instead she thought of Sam and how happy he seemed. Jo ran inside the room and flung her things into her suitcase, fleeing into the hallway and nearly running Sam over in the process. 

"Whoa, slow down," he said. "What's up?"

Jo shook her head and refused to look at him. "I...I'm going home. I want my Mommy."

Sam reached out and lifted her face. "Jo, what happened?"

"I want Mom and I want Ash."

"Ash?"

"Me and Ash, we been seeing each other for a few months now and he said I wouldn't fit in here and he was right, but Mom said you were here and Dean and...." A few tears trickled out.

"Slow down." Sam wiped her tears, but fresh ones ran down her face. "Aww, c'mon, if you stop crying, we'll shortsheet Dean's bed." He got a small smile and took her suitcase from her hand, taking her to his room and closing the door. "Tell me what happened."

"They said I was white trash and that I had lice." Jo's tears were ebbing, but her lower lip was trembling as more tears threatened. "And they made fun of my dress."

"It's a fine dress."

"You didn't even see it, Sam."

"Jo, for forty bucks I bet it's the prettiest dress in the world."

"Can I...can I still stay for the wedding?"

"Of course you can," he said softly, "because you're family."

"Family," she murmured, coming to a decision. "Sam, there's something I have to tell you. It's about Dean."

"I already know. Mom and Jess...told me."

"Talk to him, Sam. Before you say 'I do' and make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Jo, when I said you could stay for the wedding, I didn't mean this one." At her questioning look, he shrugged. "I meant the ceremony I'm gonna have with Dean."

"What made you decide on that?"

Sam gave her his innocent small town grin. "You always listen to your Mom, 'cause she'll never steer you wrong."

"I coulda told you that." Jo grinned back. "Go get him, Sammy!"

"Don't...aww, never mind. I'll let it go this time."

"He's in his room, Sam."

Sam walked down the hall, almost hesitant as he raised his fist to knock. 

"Do it, Sam."

Sam turned to see his father and Bobby peeking out of their (now) shared room, grinning at him. He nodded to them and when Dean opened the door, it still took him a few minutes to meet his brother's eyes. 

"What is it, Sam?"

"Dean," Sam walked in and shut the door, "we need to talk...."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Sam And Dean Catch The Clue Bus **

"Yeah, I think we do need to talk, little brother." Dean was not happy and it clearly showed. "You want to tell me why you're marrying her? Do you really love her?"

"Dean...."

"Do. You. Love. Her. It's a simple question and I want you to answer it, **Samuel**!"

Sam blinked at him; it had been years since Dean had called him that. 

"Well?" Dean's tone clearly demanded an answer.

Sam began to pace, staring out the window. "I figured eventually you'd go back to Cassie or somebody and I'd have no one and...it's better to be with someone who likes you a little then to have nobody at all."

"Is that why...that's why you've been going along with **everything** she says, isn't it? Why you let her walk all over you?"

"I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life."

"You didn't want to be alone?" Dean laughed, but it was far from happy. "You hooked up with a bitch and her family, let them insult us, treat us like shit, like the scum of the Earth, because you didn't want to be ALONE?! And you always told me I was selfish." 

There was a soft knock and the door opened, Vicki standing there, facing the two men. "Sam...."

"GET OUT!" Sam yelled and the door slammed shut.

Dean stared at him, muttered something that Sam didn't understand and walked to the door himself. 

"DEAN!" Dean froze at the tone, slowly turning back. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" One window began to crack, first a hairline, but it grew larger. Sam's temper was flaring...and so was his telekinetic power. Except for the brief moments with the Ouija Board and the door, it had remained untapped for almost four years. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" The window shattered.

Dean remained as calm as he could, watching the other window cracking. "Holy shit, I guess it wasn't temporary." He really needed to get his father or Missouri. If Sam lost control....reaching for the door again, he heard soft sobbing from behind him. 

Sam had slid to the floor, sitting against the wall, tears running down his face. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry...sorry...." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

John saw Philip coming upstairs and put his palm up. "My boys are having a fight and I think...I think a lamp got thrown," he said, motioning Philip back down.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean dropped to the floor beside his brother, taking Sam into his arms. "Shhh, s'okay, I'm here." He rocked Sam back and forth, rubbing his back. "I won't leave."

Sam didn't hear him; he just kept mumbling, "Don't leave, please don't leave," between hitched breaths. 

"Never, Sammy, I swear to you." Dean kept rocking him, until Sam's body stilled and his breathing evened out. "Sam? You okay now?" He got no answer and tilted his head, a smile on his face. 

Sam had fallen asleep, his exhaustion taking over. 

Dean slid his arms under Sam's body, grunting as he lifted his brother in his arms, laying him on the bed. "You're heavier then you look." He brushed Sam's hair back and kissed his forehead. "Yeah, you sleep now, baby." Getting up as quietly as he could, Dean left the room. It was time to call off this wedding. There was no way that Sam was marrying Victoria Cullum. Not if Dean had anything to say about it. 

Uh-uh, no way, no how. 

And if the whiny little witch gave him any trouble, he'd call Gordon and take him up on his offer to shoot her.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dean?" Bobby asked, leaning against the door to his own room. "Is he okay?"

"He fell asleep," Dean smiled, "but not before he thought a window broken and cracked another."

"Thought a...you mean he can still...." Bobby waved his hands around.

"The return of Carrie," Dean laughed, the first time he'd genuinely laughed in a few days. "The wedding's off."

"Sam tell you that?"

"No, but...."

"But he will," Bobby finished for him. "Dean, you have to let him do this. He's a grown man."

"Bobby...."

"For a change, you need to listen. You go off halfcocked and pissed off and yeah, Sam will call off the wedding, but he won't be happy that you took care of it. **He** needs to do this. Understand me?"

Dean slowly nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

"Now be a good little Winchester and get back in there, so when he wakes up he won't be alone."

"Yes sir," Dean grinned, and did as he was told.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Dean went back into the room and sat beside his brother, looking at that beautiful face, which still showed innocence. He certainly wasn't going to sleep, and picked up the book Sam had on the nightstand, nearly laughing out loud. "Goosebumps, Sammy? You don't live enough of this? You have to read it too?" He began to read the story, which was, strangely enough, about two brother's who were budding ghostbusters. He had almost gotten to the end, when Sam began to shift in his sleep. Dean put the book down, knowing from instinct that Sam was waking up. 

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"You're still here." Sam's eyes opened a bit more and he focused on Dean. "Why?"

"Why? Fuck, Sam, and here they all think **you're** the smart one." He smiled. "I'm here because I love you, always have." Now one lesson Dean Winchester had learned in his thirty-two years was that actions always speak louder then words. He palmed Sam's face and kissed him...and kissed him...and just when Sam thought he'd pass out from lack of air, Dean pulled back. "Sammy, even if I didn't feel the way I do, I'd never let you be alone. Hell, if I married some woman, I'd make sure you were living nearby so I could see you whenever."

"I didn't know."

"Obviously," Dean snickered, "that's why **I'm** the brains of this outfit." He kissed Sam again, though this kiss was soft and chaste. "And just when **did** the lightbulb go off over your head?" 

"Last night, when I had a chat with Mom and Jess via Ouija Board."

Dean began to undo the buttons of Sam's shirt. "Women sure are smart, aren't they." He brought his lips to Sam's ear, tonguing the lobe. 

"Mom reminded me of that kiss, back in the hospital, after the semi...."

"Mom was watching? Oh shit, I wonder how **long** she's been watching."

"She's our Mom; she's supposed to watch out for us. And could you please get back to...." Dean's mouth was at his ear again. "Yeah, just like that." 

"Mmm, you like it." 

"Yeah, Dean, but what I don't like is the smell of stale cigarettes."

"I'll quit again, baby. Whatever you want. Just ask and it's yours."

"Can I drive the car?"

"Anytime." Dean moved Sam's shirt aside and lay a path of kisses down his chest, then back up, tongue swirling around a nipple. 

"Can I...oh yeah...install a CD player?"

"Anything you want, lover. The Impala is half yours now." Dean smirked. "Community property laws." He brought his head up for a chaste kiss, licking Sam's lips. "So sexy, Sammy." 

"Will you eat tofu with me? And sushi?"

"Don't push your luck. My love for you only goes but so far." Dean ran his fingers up and down Sam's arms, leaning down, kissing Sam a bit harder. He took a break for some air, murmured, "I love undressing you," pulled Sam up and eased Sam's shirt from his shoulders.

Sam untucked Dean's shirt, pulling it over his brother's head. "You're beautiful."

Dean took Sam into his arms, just holding him, hands rubbing small circles over Sam's back. "No, that's you baby, and don't argue with big brother. He's always right."

"Whatever you say, Dean." Sam kissed a path across Dean's chest, tongue making love to each nipple. 

Dean closed his eyes, shutting out everything but Sam's talented mouth. "I figured...oh God, that is so damned good...that you'd never done this with a guy."

Sam dropped a hand to Dean's crotch, "I never have," rubbing hard through the denim, feeling his brother's erection, which was becoming more pronounced with each pass of his hand. "But you know what a fast learner I am." Sam moved both hands to undo Dean's pants, kissing down Dean's body, taking in the scent and taste of his new lover. He looked up, smiling. "I like undressing you too." 

Dean's pants and boxers came down and off, his hand moving to his cock. He licked his lips, like a predator teasing it's dinner. "If you want it, here it is. Come and get it." He continued to stroke himself in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Sam was in a daze. God, he couldn't believe Dean was jerking off in front of him. He knelt between Dean's legs, hands touching everywhere, followed by his mouth, licking and nipping. His tongue teased Dean's cock while Dean moved his hand up and down. Sam brought his mouth down, moving back as Dean stroked upwards. He undid his own pants, managing to get them off without moving from his current position. He took the tip of Dean's cock in his fingers, squeezing gently, the precome seeping out. He brought those fingers to Dean's mouth, Dean licking and sucking them. Repeating the motions with his other hand, he brought those to Dean's lips also, hearing a soft moan, the first sound he had heard from his brother in a while. 

Dean quickly reversed their positions, so he was atop Sam. "A little foreplay never hurts." He traced a line with his fingertip from Sam's neck to his groin, and back up. He placed his lips against Sam's, a soft kiss, then sucked on Sam's neck, leaving a nice sized purple bruise. Dean stole a glance at his brother's face, lips moving down, laving each nipple. 

Sam's eyes opened, meeting Dean's, his hands stroking his brother's hair, pushing his head further down. Dean shifted, spreading Sam's legs, kneeling between them. He braced his palms on Sam's thighs, bringing his mouth to Sam's hardened cock. Sam expected to be swallowed then and there, but what he got was his brother's tongue, slowly licking the length up and down, while Dean's fingers gently fondled his balls. With one motion Dean grabbed him by the ass and pulled Sam's cock deep, grazing his teeth along the length. Sam reacted by thrusting his cock deeper, feeling the tip at the back of Dean's throat. Dean swallowed again and Sam came, Dean holding him deep. 

Sam was sure he was going to black out. Dean held his mouth there, swallowing Sam's seed, not moving until Sam was soft and his body had stopped shaking. Licking his lips, Dean kissed his way back up Sam's body, reaching his mouth. "I love you." He didn't give Sam a chance to say anything, kissing him some more, sharing Sam's own taste with him. Sam was giddy by the time the kiss was broken. "I want you relaxed." Another kiss, deeper then the first, harder, and longer. Sam had to blink a few times to focus after that one, and by the time he did, he was on his stomach, lifted to his hands and knees. 

Dean sucked on two fingers, sliding them inside, scissoring them, doing his best to open Sam. It didn't take more then a couple of minutes for Sam to push back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers, begging with his movements for more. Dean spit on his hand, rubbing the saliva over his cock. He knew it was a lousy thing to use for lube, especially for a first time, but he wanted his brother and wanted him now. He slowly spread Sam's cheeks, pressing his cock against the tightness, not entering. Rubbing his cock back and forth, kneading the cheeks, slowly easing inside, Sam opening to him. Slow, steady movements, feeling Sam pull him deeper. 

"Oh Sam, lover...." Dean's hand covered Sam's cock, stroking hard. "You are so hot...so tight...I want you to come for me and only for me, nobody else... **ever**." 

"Dean...." It was a soft sigh from Sam. 

Dean felt the warm come on his hand, and let his own orgasm take him over. He pulled out before he finished, covering Sam's ass with his come, kneeling behind, licking Sam clean. Dean finally let him go, pushing Sam onto his back, moving over him, kissing him deeply. "So sweet Sam...so damn sweet. I love you." 

"Keep saying it." Sam pulled their mouths back together, holding Dean there until he felt Dean start to pull away. "You're even sweeter." 

Dean turned on his back, holding Sam in his arms. "I should have done this years ago." He stroked Sam's cock, which elicited a soft moan from Sam. "But now lover, now I need a little rest." 

Sam snuggled into Dean's arms, nuzzling his neck, "I love you too," laying his head on Dean's chest, listening to the rhythm of Dean's heart. Deep steady breathing, until the rhythms in his chest matched his brother's.

"I know," Dean murmured, watching Sam until Sam was out again. Only then did he allow himself the luxury of sleeping. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The next morning, after yet another meeting with the caterer and the florist, Vicki went to find Sam. But everywhere she went in her huge home, she saw things that made her head spin. It was a waking nightmare for her.

John and Bobby were making out on the verandah, Bobby kneeling between John's legs, taking out his swollen cock and sucking it down his throat.

Caleb was carrying a rope, and when he saw her, he leered. "Care to join me and Missouri? I'm gonna let her tie me up and do what she wants with her spoon."

"CALEB!" Missouri bellowed from upstairs. 

"COMING LOVEMUFFIN!" 

Vicki went into the kitchen, only to find Jim beside Melissa, the two cleaning the floor. 

Jim was staring at the maid as if she was the best thing since sliced bread, sighing and grinning like a loon. "Marry me?" he asked. "I told you what I do in my spare time. We could perform exorcisms together. It'll be sooo romantic."

"I don't know Latin or any other languages." Melissa pouted. "Don't I need to know them to help you?"

Jim drew her face to his. "I'll teach you everything you need to know, including how to bless holy water to make a succubus sizzle."

"Ohhh Jim, I so love you." 

Vicki was heading for the stairs when she heard Jo on the phone in the living room, the filthiest words spewing from her mouth, going into specific details of what she was going to do to somebody named Ash when she got home. Vicki listened for a few minutes, until Jo mentioned something about a paddle, and would Ash be willing to do it in a cemetery, because it would be kinky. "I'll be so wet for you, Ash. You can bend me over a headstone, shove that cock of yours inside my pussy and fuck me until I scream. And lover, if we're on a hunt, we can burn the bones and screw in front of a roaring fire while the spirits go back to Hell."

"Oh my God," Vicki whispered to herself. "They're all crazy. I have to find Sam. If he knew what was going on with his family...."

She went upstairs to Sam's room, not even bothering to knock, and the first thing she saw when she entered were the brother's Winchester laying in each other's arms, sharing lazy kisses...both naked. 

"Hey, sweetheart, wanna watch us?" Dean snickered, in his thick Kansas drawl. "Maybe you'll learn something."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Vicki's eyes were wide.

"What I should have been doing for the last however many years." Sam waved her off. "Now go away like a good girl, and let my brother fuck me senseless."

"I won't stand for this!"

"BEGONE!" Sam shouted, and Vicki found herself tossed into the hallway, the door slamming shut on her again, locking itself behind her. 

"Sammy, that wasn't very nice." Dean turned to Sam with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "What's she gonna think?"

"I'm a Winchester," Sam grinned. "I don't give a damn what people think." 

"Took you long enough to figure that out."

"I won't ever be so dense again, I promise." Sam shifted so he was straddling Dean's lower body. Sam knew what he wanted to do, and novice or not, he was going to do it. 

Dean's eyes shot open when he realized what Sam was going to do. "Baby, this might be a painful position to...."

"Do it, Dean...just do it, before I change my mind."

Dean's hands began to knead Sam's ass, a finger easing inside. His brother was already open, his tight ass slicked and ready. "How...when....?"

"I did a little on-line research while you were sleeping."

"Amazing what you can learn from Wikipedia," Dean teased, adding another finger. "Do you know how much I love you, Sammy?" He shoved them deep, brushing Sam's prostate. 

Sam threw his head back, closing his eyes, seeing stars. "As much as I love you." 

Dean's tongue and teeth were at Sam's nipple, licking and biting, while his fingers continued to make a wreck out of Sam. 

Sam was fargone at this point. His prostate was hit again and his vision blurred. He felt the hands on his waist, lifting him a bit, heard the soft voice, focused on hazel eyes that were almost black. "Dean...." 

"Now, Sammy?" 

"GOD YES!"

Sam felt Dean's cock at his hole, slowly, gently, moving inside. 

"You okay?" Dean asked. 

Sam wound his fingers in Dean's hair, pulling their lips close. "Kiss me. **Now**." 

Dean plundered Sam's mouth as his cock slid inside. Sam jerked forward from the pain, but Dean just held him tighter, breaking the kiss, whispering, "Relax, sweet Sam. I've got you." He moved his hips slightly, his cock sliding deeper, brushing Sam's sweet spot, and Sam fell back, knowing Dean would catch him. Dean slid his hands up Sam's back, and in doing so drove his cock deeper. "You like?" Sam nodded. "No words, huh?" There was no way Dean was going to last long and if he was going over the edge, he was taking Sam with him. "You want more, baby?"

"D-D-Dean...yes...more...."

"Gonna have to help me out here, Sammy." Dean lay back and undulated his hips. "Want you to ride me, ride my cock."

Sam lifted himself and sat back down, rocking back and forth. His hands found purchase on Dean's chest, pinching the nipples as he rode faster, lifting himself more each time until he was slamming down. 

Dean helped, grasping Sam's waist, holding him steady, eyes wide open, watching every emotion on Sam's face. Lust, passion...love. Oh God, Dean had never felt anything like this. Sex had always been just that, sex. Men, women, it had all been the same - until now. His fist wrapped around Sam's dick, jerking him hard, Sam writhing atop him like an animal in heat. "SAM!" Dean gasped as Sam's muscles began to contract around his cock. "Sammy, I'm gonna come...come in you...oh fuck...." He felt his release, eyes rolling back, battling his body which wanted to pass out from the intense pleasure. 

Sam was silent, except for soft moans, shooting his load over Dean's hand and chest. If it weren't for Dean's other hand steadying him, he'd have fallen over. "Oh God...oh...Dean...Dean...."

"Never seen anything hotter." Dean lifted Sam from his body, laying his brother beside him, leaning in for a kiss. "You're so perfect." He wiped them down with the sheet. "Tell me why we didn't do this years ago."

"Stupidity, yet another Winchester trait that we both inherited." Sam stole a kiss. "Dean, I don't want to marry her."

"I know, Sammy, but will you marry **me**?"

"Can't."

"What?" Dean looked hurt.

Sam leaned in for another kiss. "Even if we went to a state that recognizes gay marriage, it's still incest, and **nowhere** allows that."

"But...."

"Don't panic, Dean. We'll have a commitment ceremony, which is just as good as far as I'm concerned."

"Okay, but I'm not wearing white." Dean smirked at his brother as he got out of bed. "How about some breakfast?"

"How about..." Sam got up and began to get dressed, "...we get packed, gather up our family and get the hell out of Dodge?"

The two were quick, stealing kisses in-between dressing and packing. They went into the hallway, seeing Caleb with a stupid grin on his face, carrying two suitcases. 

"My honeypie wants to go back to Lawrence."

"GET MY STUFF IN YOUR CAR AND DO IT NOW!" Missouri shouted as she came out of her room. 

"And so aggressive too." He blew Missouri a kiss. "Man, I just love rough women!"

"I take it you boys, both of you, have come to your senses?"

"Yes ma'am," they both replied.

She kissed them both on the cheek and gave them each a big hug. "And Sam, the next invitation **better** not get lost in the mail. You understand me?"

"I'll pick you up myself," Sam said, "in my car."

"Now wait a second, Sam," Dean sputtered, "you can't hold a man responsible for what he says in the heat of passion."

"Sure I can, Dean."

"We gettin' out of here?" Bobby asked, as he and John left their room. "I need a fix of grease and I know there's gotta be a McD's nearby."

"Yep," Sam told them. "As soon as I **officially** call off the wedding."

"That's my boy," John nodded, patting him on the back. 

They headed downstairs, when all of a sudden they heard a **very** loud shriek. 

"THAT'S VICKI!" Sam shouted and burst into the living room, his family behind him....

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Business As Usual **

The first thing Sam thought at the shriek was that either his mother or Jess, or both, were making mischief, scaring the hell out of his soon to be ex-fiance. He was well prepared to just leave the house and let the two women do as they pleased for however long they wanted to. It was the least he could do to the Cullum's, who had twisted his head around, almost caused him to alienate his family. And yeah, the first thing that caught his eyes when he entered the room was pissed off.

But it wasn't Mary or Jessica. 

Standing in the middle of the room, hovering over the Cullum family, was a demon. There was no mistaking that. 

It stood somewhere around seven feet tall, with a wing span of two feet on each side. It turned and faced Sam, baring rotted teeth, cracked skin and blood red eyes. And then it growled and snarled and let loose with a terrifying wail before it vanished.

"What was that?" Philip asked, holding on to his wife.

Vicki seemed to have forgotten all she had seen and ran into Sam's arms, holding him tightly. "Oh, Sam, I was so frightened."

Sam pushed her back, holding her at arm's length. "The wedding's off. Sorry, but I can't marry you."

"WHAT?!" Stephanie screamed at him. "You can't do that."

"Sure he can," Dean piped up with a smug smile. 

"You signed a contract to work for me," Philip said firmly. "I'll have you arrested for breaching it."

"Go ahead," Sam shrugged. "But if you do that, I won't get rid of that demon and it will stay here until it tears you, and your house, to itty-bitty pieces."

"I don't know what that...that thing was," Philip told him, "but it's gone now."

"No it's not," Sam insisted. 

"It's no longer here," Stephanie said. "As Philip said, it's gone."

"Why are people so stupid?" Caleb asked, staring at them. "You don't know nothing. That was a Parthus demon, and they don't go away so easily."

"And," John added with a smirk, "they eat human flesh."

"I thought they ate innards," Bobby said, confused. "You know, liver, kidney, appendix...."

"That's after they strip the flesh," Sam nodded. "And there was one in Buffalo that ate brains."

"Yummy," Caleb laughed. 

"You would think so," John said, rolling his eyes. 

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked Sam.

"It's what I do for a living, Vic. I hunt demons."

"You do what?" she asked. "Hunt demons?"

"That's Monday through Friday," Dean chuckled. "On Saturdays we exorcise poltergeists, women in white, wraiths and...you know, all that fun stuff."

"Sundays are spent digging up bodies and burning bones," Jo added with a grin. "Speaking of which, I have to leave. Ash says there's a haunting in Orlando, and after we dig up the bitch and torch her, we can go to Disney World."

"Joanne, you watch your language!" Missouri warned her. "And don't speak ill of the dead. It's not proper."

"But it **is** a bitch, Missouri. The spirit of a deceased doberman named Flossie."

"Ah," Missouri nodded, "I see."

"I don't!" Stephanie shouted at them. "You can't tell me that demons exist, because they don't! You...you people are all crazy and that's all there is to it!"

The hunter's all ignored her, talking amongst themselves.

Caleb blinked. "How did it get in here?"

"Didn't anybody salt the windows?" Jim asked. 

"Who knew these things would come into a neighborhood like this one?" Caleb cracked. "They usually go for old and run down houses."

"Or the Motel Six," Dean said.

"Why don't you like the Motel Six, Dean?" Jo asked. "It's cheap and clean, you always get a continental breakfast and they offer free porn." She caught Missouri's stern glare and blushed bright red. "Not that I...or Ash, would **ever** watch such a thing."

"I like the Hampton Inn," Bobby smiled. "I can get my Earl Grey in the morning."

"You and your Earl Grey," John sneered. "It's such a froofroo drink."

"Oh, and I suppose cappucino is macho?" Bobby shot back.

"You drink cappuccino, Dad?" Dean laughed. "And I thought Samantha and his latte's were girly."

"Don't call me Samantha, Deano!"

"Switch to **real** coffee and maybe I'll stop." Dean stuck his tongue out. 

"Daaad," Sam whined, "Dean stuck his tongue out at me."

The demon appeared again and so did Vicki's shriek.

"Jesus, woman," Dean snapped, "would ya shut up?! You're worse then nails on a blackboard!"

"And you were gonna marry her?" Jo looked at Sam, scorn on her face.

The demon stood there, looking at all of them, as if deciding which one to kill first. 

"That one!" Caleb shouted, pointing at Vicki.

"CALEB!" the other's shouted at him.

"What? It's almost as good as burning at the stake."

Sam gave his brother an evil grin. "I bet you don't even know the ritual for banishing these things."

"Do too!" Dean began to recite some Latin. 

"You never studied, Dean," Jim sighed. "I told you there was more to hunting then just guns and machetes."

"Since when?" Bobby and Caleb asked in tandem.

"Yeah, Dean," Jo crossed her eyes at him. "That ritual's for if you want to banish an incubus."

"Okay, then it's this one." Dean started another one.

"Uh-uh," Sam laughed, "that one's for possessed puppies."

"Okay, **Sammy** , you take care of it," Dean frowned at his brother. "Mister 'I know every ritual under the sun'."

"And the moon also," Sam smirked and began to speak. 

"Ohhh," Dean was nodding, "that's what was wrong. I did it in Latin instead of Aramaic."

"That's right, Dean," Bobby added. "Latin for everything except for Parthus demons and Japanese water spirits."

"And what else?" John asked. 

"Uh," Dean was thinking, "evil Djinn? You use Hebrew for them, right?"

"Yes," John sighed. 

"And Olde English for Women in White?"

"What would be considered Olde English?" Missouri asked.

Dean was abruptly tossed into the wall, then lifted off his feet, the demon's claw pushing into his chest, squeezing his heart. 

"NO!" Sam screamed, mentally shoving the demon away from Dean. "Leave him be! If you want a life, TAKE MINE!"

The demon let Dean go and did just that, grabbing Sam by the throat, snarling at him. 

Jim did a quick blessing over the water. 

"Is it holy now?" Caleb asked.

"I think so," Jim answered. "Try it."

Caleb splashed the water on the demon and nothing happened. 

Sam was still struggling for breath and John went wild. "LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!" He charged the thing head on, pulling the demon away. He was backhanded and thrown right out the window.

"Jim," Sam gasped, "what happened?"

"I don't know. I blessed it proper, I know I did."

The demon's upper lip curled as it sensed Missouri, facing her, but Caleb got in between the two. "You got to go through me to get to her." He quickly found himself outside with John.

Missouri backed away with Jo, who had grown pale, having never seen anything like this. "Missouri, I'm afraid."

Sam looked at Dean, Dean looked at Sam, and the two realized what had gone wrong. 

The ritual and the holy water had to be done together.

While Dean began to recite the exorcism ritual again, Sam doused the demon with the water...and that's when all Hell pretty much broke loose. 

Furniture began to fly, along with everything else in the room, but neither young man stopped what they were doing. 

Until the demon vanished for a moment, reappearing beside Sam, throwing him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"SAM!" Dean hesitated, and that hesitation allowed the demon to go after him. 

"Nobody fucks with my boys," John sneered, aiming his shotgun at the demon's chest. One shot later the demon was dust. "Nobody."

Vicki was at Sam's side first, kneeling beside him.

Sam cracked his eyes open, whispered, "I thought I told you to begone," then faced John. "Daddy," he whimpered, "my head hurts."

"C'mere, Sam." John and Caleb brought him to the sofa. "Let's take a look at that head." He touched the back of Sam's head, feeling a bump. "You'll live."

"He has a hard head," Dean smirked.

"Can we go now?" Sam asked with a full-fledged pout, sitting up. "I don't like it here. Let's go to Disney World with Ash and Jo."

"We'll take Jim!" Dean laughed. "He'll fit right in with the Pirates of the Caribbean."

"It sure would make a fun honeymoon," Jim grinned, giving Melissa a moony look.

"Ain't he a romantic," Melissa sighed, then faced the Cullum's. "By the way, I quit."

She hooked her arm in Jim's and the two left with big grins.

"See you guys in Lawrence." Caleb leered at Missouri. "But hopefully not for a while."

"He may not be a romantic," Missouri smiled, "but he is the most fun I've had in **years**."

" **I** been telling you that for years, Missouri." 

They left as well, followed by Jo, who invited the boys to join her and Ash in Disney World. "By the way, whatever your name is," she smiled at Vicki, "thanks for the dress. I'm gonna be the best dressed hunter anywhere."

"I quit too!" Clarice said, taking off her apron. "Steven and I are eloping to Kenya. I always wanted to go on safari."

One by one the servants entered, tendering their various resignations. 

"You...you can't all quit!" Stephanie stammered, eyes wild.

"Sure they can," Dean nodded, helping Sam to his feet. "And don't worry," he told Felicia, the downstairs maid, "we got plenty of friends, so if y'all need jobs, you got 'em."

"Oh, and Philip," John said, a lilt in his voice, "those people, in those buildings you wanted to buy? I think you'll find that their asking price is about ten times what it was."

"WHAT?! I'll have you ALL ARRESTED!"

"As Gordon said," Sam laughed out loud, "many have tried, all have failed. See ya around...not!"

Vicki growled and lunged for Sam, but the area rug was pulled out from under her by an unseen force and she landed on her ass. 

"SAM!" John yelled. "If they're not possessed and trying to kill you...."

"I didn't do it!" Sam shouted back. "She did!"

John glanced over and saw a grinning figure. He grinned back and smirked at Philip. "Hope you enjoy your new houseguest."

"What houseguest?" Philip asked.

They all heard crashes from the kitchen. 

"I think she may be rearranging things," Sam said.

"She always was kind of anal about where things should be," John stated, as the corks popped on all the bottles of wine. "And she **detested** wine."

"WHO?!"

"You **did** invite our family to stay," Dean said matter-of-factly. "And once you issued the invitation, you can't take it back. The house will need to be exorcised."

"And there isn't any hunter or exorcist that would be willing to do it." 

A painting came off the wall and floated precariously over Stephanie's head.

"Now, now," John tsked, "musn't hurt anyone."

"Besides, that's a **genuine** Van Gogh," Sam said softly, then pointed to another painting. "That Picasso isn't."

The fake Picasso was smashed against the wall.

The four men turned to leave again.

"I ASKED YOU WHO!" 

"Oh," Sam laughed again, "my Mom. I think she likes it here."

They were out the door quickly, and once they got outside, they saw clothing flying out of the windows, followed yet again by a shriek from Vicki. 

Dean covered his ears. "Worse then nails on a blackboard."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** And In The End **

Jim and Melissa's wedding was performed by Bobby, who it turned out was an ordained minister. 

So what if it was the Church of Deadheads. He was still a legit minister. And Jim had to admit that a ceremony in Esperanto was totally original.

Dean and Sam's commitment ceremony was a hoot. 

They stood before their family and friends and Jim began to recite wedding vows.

"Dearly beloved...." Jim began.

"We really don't have time for this." Dean looked into Sam's eyes. "I promise to love, honor, cherish and all that good stuff. How about you, Sammy?"

Sam blinked at him. "What?"

"Well, do you or don't you?"

"I guess, but Dean...."

"There, ceremony's done and we have a Wendigo to catch. Everybody enjoy the food." He literally dragged Sam from the roadhouse, opened the passenger side door, shoved Sam in, got in himself and took off for Vermont...and the Wendigo.

Jim performed a quickie ceremony in his church for Ash and Jo when the little stick came up with a plus sign. They had to do it quickly because Ellen found the test and was on her way with a shotgun.

Bobby wanted to get married, but John said he'd "been there, done that" and Bobby got drunk and bawled that John didn't love him. 

One week later Dean and Sam were cracking jokes regarding what to call Bobby.

Dean's suggestion of "Bobette" got the Impala taken for a joy ride by John and Bobby through six states and earned the Metallicar a bright pink pinstripe. When Bobby and John brought the car back, Dean locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out all day. 

Sam's suggestion of, simply, "Mama," got **him** the threat of a crew cut. He grew so hysterical that as an apology Bobby bought Sam and Dean two tickets to Maui and booked them into the honeymoon suite of the Hilton.

Getting Dean on the plane was a nightmare and a half. 

Dean agreed at first, and gleefully went shopping for new clothes, courtesy of the credit card Sam had received from Victoria. It was in his name and she'd never taken it back. He even bought a pair of shorts, something he didn't own. The boys picked out new luggage and Dean talked Sam into a Speedo that left **nothing** to the imagination. He went to the airport with a smile, took his suitcase out, telling everyone he saw that he was on his honeymoon. He even made it to the gate and quietly sat with his father, Bobby and Sam, happily looking over brochures of the island. But when Dean saw the plane, he freaked out.

"I'm not going, I changed my mind," Dean proclaimed.

"Dean," Sam smiled, "there's a nude beach."

"There's one in Florida also and we can drive there."

"They have fresh pineapple, your favorite."

"No." Dean folded his arms, looking like a petulant twelve year old.

"I'll let you cover me in chocolate syrup and lick...."

"I did not need to hear that," Bobby whined, making a face. 

"I'm not going and you can't make me!" Dean stood up and began to walk toward the exit. 

"Dean Winchester," John sighed, "if you don't get on that plane, I will take my car back." He smirked. "I guess you forgot, that even after all these years, I **never** gave you the pink slip. She's still mine and maybe I'll paint her purple with orange polka-dots."

"You wouldn't."

"I'll help him, Dean," Sam almost growled. 

Dean pondered this. "Wait a minute, be right back." He took off down the airport corridors.

"Dad, he's gonna leave me."

"Don't be an ass, Sam," John shook his head. "I know where he went."

"Where?"

"You'll find out."

Ten minutes later Dean was back, reeking of tequila, eyes almost bloodshot and giggling. "I'll get on the plane now, Sammy, but ya haveta blow me in the bathroom."

"Then we'll **all** be members of the mile-high club," Bobby laughed.

" **I** did not need to hear **that** ," Sam told them, but he was thankful that Dean got on the plane. 

Twenty minutes into the flight, Dean was etching protection runes on the seat back, reciting exorcism rituals and whimpering that they were gonna crash.

Sam just bought him more alcohol to soothe him. 

And soothed Dean was. He hit on all three flight attendants to make Sam jealous (which didn't work in the slightest) and had an argument with a nine year old over the merits of Wii versus Playstation 3. 

The boy's mother began to get upset, until Sam explained that emotionally Dean was nine, or perhaps younger, so the two were equals. And after listening to the fight, she and Sam concluded that the child was more mature then Dean and let them be.

Dean finally returned to his seat and passed out, but not before using up three barf bags. He was barely cognizant that the plane landed and stumbled out, but came back to life when he was presented with a lei by a large busted woman who kissed him on the cheek. 

As they collected their bags, Dean got a bit agitated. "Sam, what if we run into something? We have no weapons to defend ourselves with...well, except for your big mouth and all the fucking rituals in that pretty little head of yours."

Sam didn't answer. He just led Dean outside to a taxi.

They got in and Dean was staring at Sam. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"Hi," the cabbie said, turning around, "I'm Gordon and I'll be your tour guide for your Hawaiian vacation."

Dean **totally** brightened. "We're hunting!"

"Uh-uh," Sam told him. "Gordon is exactly what he says."

"You're a tour guide now?"

"I am for the next two weeks, as a favor for a friend." Gordon grinned at Sam, then turned to Dean. "I grew up on Maui, my sister and I didn't leave until my parents died." His face fell a bit and he had a sad look. "Sometimes though...if we would have stayed...."

Dean knew what he was talking about - his sister. He needed to lighten the mood. "So, Gordy, give us the ten cent tour."

"How about tomorrow, Dean?" Sam asked. "I'm kinda beat from the flight."

"Yeah, okay, Samantha, I know you need your beauty rest. So, Gordon, you know the way to the Hilton?"

"I should. My pop was the manager there for twenty years and now my Uncle is in charge. Your room is on the house."

"AHA!" Dean snickered. "So that's why Bobby got it for us."

"By the way, what happened to the rich bitch?"

"Don't know, don't care," Dean smirked. "Last we saw, my Mom had moved in."

"No shit!" Gordon was laughing. "If you guys are anything like her, they're gonna get what they fully deserve."

"I think so," Sam added. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The hotel was a beautiful place and Gordon immediately introduced them to his Uncle William, who looked them over. 

"The honeymoon suite?"

"You got a problem with that?" Dean growled. "Because we can always stay elsewhere."

"Nope," William replied with a sly grin, motioning another man over. "Me and Wes stayed there three years ago and we use it every year on our anniversary." He read the check-in card and smiled. "So, one of you took the other's name. Me and Wes, we kept our own. It was better then arguing over who was the bride."

"We didn't need to change names," Dean said flat-out.

"Dean...." Sam started.

"No, Sammy, if we're gonna stay here, we come clean." He looked Gordon's Uncle in the eyes. "We're brothers and if you have any problems with that...."

"Kinky," William and Wes both laughed, letting the men know they **didn't** have a problem with it. "Now, Wes will show you to your room, and if there's anything you need, just call room service. Gordon here says you're good people and his friends, something he has never said before. Actually, I'm kind of relieved he has **any** friends, what with his...line of work and all."

"We work in the same business," Dean told him. 

"You'll have to tell me some stories later," William nodded. "When it's dark and spooky out."

"Deal," Dean said with a grin.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

The moment they got into the room Dean tossed Sam over his shoulder, carried him across the room and dumped him on the bed. "Time to play." 

"You smell Dean and so do I." 

"I like how you smell, Sammy." Dean dove onto the bed but found himself alone as Sam got up. "And I want sex." He sat up against the headboard, kicking off his shoes. "Raunchy, raw, hot, sweaty, sticky...do I have to go on sweetheart?" 

"Dean...." 

"Honey, lovermine..." 

Sam started to giggle. 

"...babycakes...lambchop." 

"Dean stop. I concede. I'll give in to your...wanton, lascivious..." Sam got rid of his shoes and climbed into Dean's lap, facing him. "...unchaste yearnings." 

"You forgot impure." Dean untucked Sam's shirt, pulling it over his head, undoing Sam's pants. "Dirty." He nuzzled Sam's neck, fingers carding in his hair, bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss. "Lecherous, libidinous." Dean kissed his way up to Sam's ear, hot breath blowing. "Immoral, lewd..." Nibbling on Sam's ear, one hand sliding down the back of Sam's pants, fondling his ass. "... **horny**." 

Sam rocked back and forth, tongue snaking out to slide along his upper lip. "C'mere." Dean moved forward and Sam's mouth rained kisses all over his face, ears, neck, "Love you Dean," body twisting down, feeling Dean growing hard. 

Dean took Sam by the hips, stilling him. "Keep that up and I'm going to come in my pants." 

Sam slid his hands under Dean's shirt, pulling it off, taking Dean's hands in his, leaning down for a breath-stealing kiss, ignoring Dean's muffled pleas to stop, rocking harder. 

Dean pushed against him, moaning softly. When Sam finally let him up for air, his eyes were glazed. "My pants are wet." 

Sam smirked. "I know." His attempt to move was stopped by Dean, who pushed him flat. 

Dean palmed Sam's crotch, rubbing back and forth, laving one nipple, his other hand rolling the other, feeling it pebble. He switched, palm pressing harder, ignoring Sam's pleas as Sam had ignored him. His mouth moved back and forth, telling Sam how hard he felt, how desperate Sam must be to come. 

"D-D-Dean...." 

"That's it...." Dean worked Sam's nipple with his teeth, hand sliding inside Sam's pants, teasing the cockhead. Glancing up he watched Sam's eyes roll back, squeezed his crotch, raised his head and watched as Sam's come shot up his chest. Dean's mouth returned to Sam's chest, licking the sweet cream, covering Sam's body with his own, kissing him for all he was worth. "Love you Sammy." 

"Huh?" 

A sly smile came to Dean's face. "I kinda like that look on you...vacuous." 

"Uh-huh." 

"C'mon. Bath time." 

"No," Sam pouted. "Sleepy now." 

"Okay babe. Then we take a quick shower." Dean got up, went to the bathroom and turned on the water, getting undressed while the water warmed. He went back to find Sam snoring peacefully. "Ah sweet Sammy. I love you more then life itself." He got a wet cloth, took Sam's pants off, gently cleaning him. "And there is no one else I would do this for." Dean reached Sam's dick and found himself getting hard again. He placed a soft kiss to the tip, heard a groan and Sam turned over, pulling the blanket over himself. "I **really** love you Sam." A quick kiss to Sam's forehead and he went back to the bathroom. "I hate showering alone." Five minutes later he came out, fought his sleeping lover for the blanket, pulled Sam into his arms and went to sleep. 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Dean?" 

Dean was asleep, still dreaming. "Mmm, yeah?" 

"Roll over." 

"'Kay." 

Sam grinned, settling between Dean's legs. Leaning down he kissed one ass cheek. 

"Good," Dean whispered. 

Sam kissed his way to the other cheek, nipping. 

"Nice, Sammy," Dean sighed, cracking an eye open. 

Sam began to knead the cheeks, spreading them. One kiss to the center. "Sorry for falling asleep." One swipe of his tongue. "Thought I'd make it up to you." Another swipe and a kiss. "Forgot to give you a kiss goodnight." 

Dean opened both eyes. "I forgive you." 

Sam licked some more, a finger sliding in beside his tongue. 

"Ahh, yes...." 

Two fingers, more licking. 

"Sam...oh baby, fuck me now...please...." 

Sam lubed his fingers, three entering, stretching. 

"SAMMY PLEASE!" 

"Relax Dean, I'm getting there." Sam pulled him to his knees, free hand slipping a towel beneath them, knowing there would be a wet spot. "You're beautiful." 

"Beautiful is you," Dean murmured. 

"Shut up, Dean. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Sam slowly pushed inside. "I love you more then you could imagine." 

"I got a pretty good imagin....OHGODJESUSFUCKYESSSSS!" Dean was impaled, eyes closing as he lost any semblance of sane thought. He pushed back, meeting each thrust of Sam's, growing dizzy. 

"Stay with me Dean...feel me inside you. God you feel so good, so tight, so warm." 

Dean took himself in hand, Sam's hand wrapping around his, the two stroking Dean at the same pace Sam was moving inside him. 

"Sammy, gonna come...." No sooner were the words out of his mouth that Dean gasped, coming hard, head tilting back, blindly searching for Sam's mouth. 

Sam pressed his lips upon Dean's, orgasm overtaking him, moaning into Dean's mouth. 

The moment Sam released him, Dean fell flat, catching his breath, Sam slipping out. "Cuddle before we have to get out of bed?" 

Sam smirked. "It's three o'clock Dean. We can sleep for a few more hours." 

"You woke me up in the middle of the night to molest me?" 

"Uh-huh. And I have a washcloth here and I put down a towel so there wouldn't be a wet spot." 

"That's my Sammy...a genius in every way." Dean rolled onto his back, Sam cleaning then both up, the towel tossed to the floor. 

Sam snuggled into Dean's waiting arms. "Love you." 

Dean kissed him softly. "I know. Love you too, you mushball." 

"Sap." 

"Only for you Sammy. Only for you." 

**~~~~~~~~~~**

** Epilogue: Some Months Later.... **

Dean came into the motel bearing wonderful news, at least to them. 

Philip Cullum's law firm had gone under and he, his wife and daughter were all facing charges of embezzlement and grand larceny, which meant actual jail time for all three. 

Somehow the district attorney's office got hold of documents that proved they were all involved in a scheme to defraud a few corporations. Now how the DA's office got hold of the documents was a mystery, as they were sent by an anonymous person. 

When the police went to the opulent Cullum home they found it trashed, and one of the officers swore up and down he saw two blonde women fleeing the scene, but the two were never identified or caught, and the Cullums claimed to not know who they were.

Nobody would ever know about the phone call Caleb made, telling them that demons might pay them another visit if they talked about their supernatural experiences...and didn't confess to their crimes.

Needless to say, all three confessed in record time.

Jo and Sam were stuck in the roadhouse during a storm, because Jo couldn't go hunting at nearly nine months pregnant and Sam had a broken leg. She decided to go into labor and little Samantha made her appearance at nine pounds, four ounces.

Sam had a smug look for weeks. 

Missouri asked the boys to please track an incubus that had killed a friend of hers, which took them back to Duluth. 

Dean and Sam would have both refused; they never wanted to return to that city again. But as it **was** Missouri who was asking, they couldn't say no. They tracked it, and killed it, and went out to a bar for a few drinks. 

Coming out, they were laughing and joking and of course Sam ran out into the middle of the street without looking again. 

Dean had a horrible feeling of deja vu as the car sped around the corner, bouncing Sam on the hood. 

Yet another gorgeous woman, this one driving a Lexus SE, wearing Dolce and Gabbana, smelling of Giorgio. Another perfect smile, bright eyes, big tits, tight ass. 

"I didn't see him!" she screamed, kneeling down beside Sam. "Oh God, are you okay?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he looked into hers, noticing the car, the shoes, the dress. 

Voice cracking, he said, simply, "Lady, I hope you have insurance because I think I have a concussion...."

**FIN**


End file.
